Genuine Beauty
by Prince-Frost
Summary: Based on 3x11. Caroline gets a glimpse at the humanity in the hybrid that no-one else has seen.
1. Our Town I

**Note: Being a Klaroline shipper before they even met, that lovely scene we got made me extremely happy. I am now obsessed with the two even more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Genuine Beauty<strong>

**Chapter 1**

When Klaus appears in her bedroom, Caroline knows the werewolf bite must be responsible for this crazy hallucination she sees before her. After all, why else would an evil, **Original** Vampire who was obsessed with creating hybrids and busy destroying people's lives in every way possible - did she mention he was evil? – be leaning against the doorframe looking at her so intently?

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline finally decides to ask as said hallucination is still there.

"On your birthday?" He looked appalled, like the thought hadn't even occurred to him. "You really think that low of me?"

"Yes." She bitterly answered without any hesitation. This man in front of her was a monster who had hurt her friends time and time again.

Klaus didn't look very surprised at her answer and in response simply moved closer to peel away the blanket, revealing the bite that was rapidly killing her. In doing so his fingers brushed against her bare skin. Caroline shouldn't be able to feel hallucinations and held back a groan, so this was real. _He_ was real.

She heard him take a sharp intake of breath while observing the bite; she didn't dare look herself in fear of seeing just how much it had spread.

"That looks bad." She glanced at his face and saw an emotion she never thought would cross his face. Caroline saw regret. "My apologies. You are known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal."

She didn't accept his apology. She simply stared defiantly back as much as she could, which in her current weakened state probably wasn't all that intimidating.

He then takes notice of the bracelet she is wearing that Tyler gave her and reaches out, gently touching it like it may fall to pieces at any moment, while absently murmuring, "I love birthdays."

That caused her to scoff. "Yeah. Aren't you like…a billion, or something?" She really couldn't believe she was talking to Klaus, someone who had made Mystic Falls a living hell, about _birthdays._

Her response immediately caused a grin to appear on his face. "You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a Vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions." That brought back memories of earlier that day when her friends attempted a birthday party for her. That wasn't trivial to her; she wanted to be bound to such things. "You're free."

"No." She was stuck, frozen like this forever. "I'm dying." She was already dead.

"And I could let you….die," he sat on her bed closing the distance between them, "if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told." Klaus leaned in closer and Caroline could see his eyes clearly, now glinting with what could have been tears if it was anyone but him.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music." He glanced at the bracelet again. "…Genuine beauty." He met her eyes, a smile gracing his features, "And you can have it all. You can have thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."

Caroline's resolve was weakening and she could feel the tears overflowing despite trying to hold them back. She despised this man; the one who caused Elena so much pain; the one who took Tyler away from her, the whole reason she was in agony right now. But as he spoke she could imagine her next birthdays. Elena making her a beautiful cake and bringing the goofy party hats, Bonnie using her spells to light the place up, Matt being there to provide the alcohol and hugs, and _Tyler._ Tyler, knowing their relationship could go no-where, still showing up for her.

"I don't want to die." She sobbed out, allowing herself to display such a weakness this once.

Looking pleased with her decision, he carefully began to hold her against him with gentleness she would have never thought possible from the hybrid. Lifting his sleeve up Klaus put his bare wrist in front of her. "There you go sweetheart. Have at it."

The last thing she remembered was feeling the bed sheets tucked around her and being disappointed with the sudden lack of warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Our Town II

**Chapter 2**

Klaus was angry. One might think this anger was directed at Stefan for his latest escapade-the abduction of his family and almost murder of his valuable blood source- and rightly placed this anger would have been if it had been so. But no, Klaus was currently angry with himself. He had let his emotions get the better of him, something Klaus _never_ let happen, when he went to save the blonde haired vampire his first hybrid seemed to favour so much. He had exposed a more vulnerable side of himself, a part of his remaining humanity, to Caroline that night.

Of course he didn't simply go out of the good of his heart to save her, he had an ulterior motive. Klaus always did. So when he looked down at this girl, so frail and prepared to face death on her birthday, he found himself more than shocked when he was encouraging her to live simply because he wanted her to. His feelings at the time had been genuine.

But Klaus took lives, he didn't save them.

Even if she reminded him of all of his birthdays he spent alone.

Even if, when he saw her blonde curls and defiant nature shine through her bubbly personality, she reminded him of Rebekah.

She hated what she was; he spent a thousand years feeling the same.

So, he reasoned, a little…kindness on his part to her was understandable.

* * *

><p>"Klaus!" Tyler was on to him as soon as he arrived back, "How is Caroline? Did you give her the cure?"<p>

"Relax Tyler, have a little faith in me." Klaus strolled past the worried hybrid, "I never go back on my word, you'll do well to remember that." Klaus smirked as he realised how alike this conversation was to the one he had with Elijah.

Tyler had no choice but to follow and keep up with Klaus as he began fixing himself a blood drink and seating himself in one of the available chairs in the still being constructed 'fortress'. Seeing that Tyler wouldn't leave him in peace until he got his desired answer, Klaus indicated to the nearest chair for Tyler to sit.

"No need to worry mate. Your pretty little girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend, is fast on her way to full recovery." He paused, remembering the way she had fallen asleep in his arms. "…I made sure of that."

Tyler however was not satisfied and got up to leave. "I have to see her. To…apologise... explain myself. It's the least I could do."

"Sit back down Tyler, I wasn't quite finished talking yet." Klaus demanded. Tyler looked torn, prepared to remind Klaus about their free will discussion they had earlier but thought better of it seeing the serious look Klaus was currently wearing, and so obeyed.

"Now I think I've been rather generous, with saving dear Caroline and not actually killing any of your group just yet, so I think I'm entitled to something in return, don't you?" Klaus asked, all the while swirling his drink leisurely.

_No. _Tyler immediately thought but instead gritted out, "What do you want? I've told you how I feel about hurting any of my friends." _Anymore then I already have, _his guilty conscience added_._

"Well that's fine. Brilliant, in fact, as what I'm doing is for the…. safety of one of your friends." Seeing Tyler squirm from the anxiousness he must be feeling Klaus decided to get to the point, grinning at the reaction he knew Tyler would give.

"You are to stay away from Caroline."

* * *

><p>When Caroline opened her eyes to the dawn of a new day, she had momentarily forgotten about the events of yesterday, her brief escape from death, and most importantly her encounter with Klaus. This bliss of ignorance only lasted a few seconds before she found herself checking every corner of the room for the mentioned Hybrid expecting him to be sitting across from her, champagne in hand and cocky smile in place with a line like, <em>"Have a good sleep, love?"<em>

After she confirmed that she was the only one in the room she allowed herself to calm down and think through just what the hell had actually happened last night.

Disastrous birthday surprise turned into an alcoholic funeral for herself – check.

Tyler showing up and then making out with Tyler – check.

Being bitten by Tyler and turning into a physical and emotional wreck (with good reason) – sadly, check.

Klaus showing up, giving her a moving speech and then saving her life – surely that couldn't have happened!

Her hand went to touch when the agonizing bite had been, only to feel her own smooth skin unwounded with no signs of what had occurred only hours before. So it was true then. A fatal wound like that can only be cured by one thing. The Hybrid's blood. Klaus's blood.

Realizing that sitting here dwelling on the odd situation she had been in last night wouldn't really solve anything Caroline began to move only to be stopped when she caught sight of a small black box, wrapped with a white ribbon, sitting on her bedside table as if it belonged there.

The only person who had been in her room was Klaus. The present therefore had to be from him. She stared at it for a moment before curiosity got the best of her and she carefully inspected the small note attached;

"_From Klaus."_

First he saved her life, now he was giving her birthday gifts? Damn him. Damn him and his perfect, elegant handwriting to hell. Before she could come to regret not making a smarter decision, like simply throwing it away, she unwrapped the box and was amazed.

The bracelet was stunning, to say the least. It looked far too expensive to belong in this town, let alone on her wrist! The way the diamonds sparkled at every angle reminded her of how Klaus's eyes had shone as he leaned close…

She snapped the box shut. Caroline shouldn't be thinking of him like this, or in any way for that matter. She opened the nearest drawer and threw the offending jewellery inside, closing it with a frustrated bang and with it, any thoughts of Klaus were locked away too.


	3. The Ties That Bind I

**Chapter 3**

Caroline's mum had already left for work making it impossible to inquire into just how Klaus had managed to sweet talk his way into gaining access to the house. She tried not to think about how he could simply walk in at any given moment and time if he so desired and instead focused on a less terrifying thought, like how she was going to deal with seeing Tyler again.

Which she noticed wasn't any less scary then the first thought.

Inevitably she saw Tyler straight away through the crowd of high school students on her way to Mystic Falls High, head bowed and hands in pockets, walking in her direction. She was glad none of her other friends seemed to be in the vicinity yet to see this.

She had expected him to stop, get on his knees and beg for forgiveness for what he'd done –something, anything. So when Tyler walked past, as if he didn't even notice her presence at all, Caroline was a lot more than just pissed off.

She was Caroline Forbes. The confident, unpredictable and strong willed young vampire of Mystic Falls and she'll be damned if she allowed a boy to ignore her. She grabbed the back of his shirt and spun him back around ignoring the startled looks of the other teenagers.

"I will not be ignored by you Tyler. Especially considering what happened last night!" She hissed, still gripping the fabric of his shirt.

Tyler's face would have been commercial had the situation not been so serious and she waited patiently for him to struggle to make up his next words.

"Caroline I – Not here, we-"

"No Tyler, if we don't talk now then we never will." She paused, considering her next words that she knew would cause them both pain. "There is no 'we'. Not anymore."

Tyler's expression turned to ones she had seen many times on his face these past few weeks. Heartache. Regret. Confliction.

Before she had anytime to feel guilt about causing those emotions she quickly moved on, getting louder which each word, "You bit me Tyler. I was as good as dead. How could you, after everything you said? After," she forced the tears back, "you said you loved me."

"Did you hear that?" "He bit her?" "Lucky guy!" She heard voices murmur and saw students crowding around but paid no attention to them and their misunderstandings.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. I was so sure I could put you first, I-I didn't mean to," he broke eye contact and gazed off, as if remembering something painful, "Klaus was right." He softly whispered, making Caroline grateful for her enhanced hearing.

Before she had anytime to ask what Klaus was apparently right about and tell Tyler just what she thought about his master hybrid, he had already fled the scene leaving Caroline confused and angry.

Angry enough to make a decision she would probably look back on and regret.

Caroline Forbes was going to see Klaus and demand some answers.

* * *

><p>Klaus was rarely surprised at people's actions these days. He was, after all, older than one thousand years old and all beings, whether human or supernatural, had all become dreadfully predictable.<p>

Which is why when he heard than actually saw Caroline arrive at his doorstep, her high heels loudly snapping on the floor announcing her presence, Klaus was pleasantly surprised. He heard one of his hybrids, David if he recalled correctly, speak to her.

"Who are you?" The hybrid stood in front of the door protectively, narrowing his eyes at the new visitor.

"That doesn't matter." She replied snappily back, she didn't want to bother with Klaus's goonies that were probably so sired and compelled they may as well have been robots. "Where is Klaus?"

"Why do you want to see Klaus?" He asked suspiciously.

"To shout at him."

"And I wouldn't want to miss that, now would I?" A British accent drawled. Klaus was leaning against the door frame, looking like he had been there the whole time. Seeing him like this, with his wolfish grin and radiating confidence, made Caroline question if she had just dreamt their whole encounter up.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there staring at each other, or glaring in her case, before she blurted out, "I have questions."

"Hm. Yes I thought you might, love." He dismissed David with a flick of his hand. "But to come seek me out all alone without your little friends seems rather foolish."

At the mention of her friends Caroline immediately felt guilty. She had left to hunt down Klaus without even telling them. But she knew they wouldn't have approved of her decision and would have stopped her. She vowed that if she lived through this she would tell them everything.

"I'd say brave." Caroline argued back, wishing he would stop looking so amused.

"Sometimes it takes far more courage to run than it does to stay, Caroline." He said softly.

Caroline faltered as she was reminded of that same soft tone he had used on what could have been her deathbed.

"This isn't very polite of me. What kind of gentlemen leaves a pretty lady waiting?" Klaus smiled charmingly and began to walk back inside, "Please, follow me."

Before Caroline could go through the multiple reasons why she should run for it, she followed him wondering if she'd ever see the outside again. She also tried to squash the warm feeling she got from being called a 'pretty lady.'

He led her into what seemed like the main room, her mind racing as she observed every possible escape in case things turned ugly. Klaus watched her from the corner of his eye with a mischievous grin knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"Be at ease Caroline. No harm will come to you here, I assure you." He told her and was further amused when she held herself taller at his statement, as if offended that she needed such a promise. Sitting himself into the armchair he looked at her expectantly.

"I'd rather stand." She said stiffly, and deciding she had spent enough time in the original's presence already she asked her first question, "What the hell did you do to Tyler?"

"I'd say I gave him a sense of purpose, freed him from that dreadful curse, helped him get rid of those _nuisances_ he called friends," he stopped, taking in her annoyed expression, "You'll have to be more specific if you want the right answers, sweetheart."

Fine, two people can play at this game she thought angrily.

"Why is Tyler doing his best to ignore me, his girlfriend, when he would usually be begging for my forgiveness because of what he has done? Why did he run off before he could explain himself? Why does he seem to believe you, the sole reason for _everything_ bad happening in this town, are 'right'?" In her rant she didn't even realise that she still called herself Tyler's girlfriend. "Is that _specific enough_ for you?"

Having a range of sarcastic comments at the ready Klaus surprised himself when instead he simply stated, "You believe I forced him to act this way."

"There's no other explanation. Tyler would never have bitten me in the first place if it wasn't for _you_." Caroline spat out the 'you' with as much venom as she could.

"Well then, let me enlighten you." In a flash Klaus was less than a step away, invading her personal space before she had time to even blink, "I did not force Tyler to bite you nor to run and hide from you."

Caroline almost took a step back. Almost. This was only the second time she had been this close to him and Klaus was equally as intimidating as before. Except now she wasn't as weak she reminded herself. With this thought in mind she crossed her arms as if to say, _bring it._

"I don't believe you."

"I'd be worried if you did." He replied unfazed, "However it's the truth. I may have….suggested the idea that he should bite you, I admit, but Tyler was annoyingly adamant against it. Obviously," he moved his gaze to where the bite had been, "this sire bond is a lot stronger than his love for you ever was."

She had moved; to do what she didn't know, attempt to rip him in shreds perhaps, before her mind could even warn her against the consequences of trying to take on an Original. Klaus had stopped her movements immediately by gripping her wrists, not enough to cause any bruises but enough to feel the warning of the damage he could cause to her easily.

"I've already assured your safety love, and I'd hate to go back on my word."

Klaus leaned even closer, so close she could see the different shades of colour in his eyes. "Now how about we try this again in a more civilized manner?"

Caroline nodded, not trusting her voice to be strong enough with him so close.

Satisfied with her response, or lack of one, he released his grip on her and stepped back studying her with a thoughtful expression. Seeming to come to a decision he moved back to his chair. "I see you won't believe me if I simply claim to not have done something, rather insulting as I regard honesty to be one of my best traits, but understandable in this case."

Klaus gestured to the empty seat in front of him. "Take a seat love, you'll be here for a while." He said casually as if he hadn't been the least bit threatening moments before.

Caroline didn't really think she had much of a choice in the matter anymore, but she came here for answers and she wasn't going to leave empty handed. Not when Tyler was involved. Determined, she moved over to the seat with as much confidence she could muster with the hybrids eyes following her movement.

"What did you do to Tyler?" She repeated.

"I wouldn't really say it's a matter of what _I did_, but what _I said_."

"What did you _say_ then?" Caroline all but snarled, annoyed with his vague answers.

"The truth."


	4. The Ties That Bind II

**Note: First part is the continuation of their conversation from chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"You are to stay away from Caroline."

Klaus waited patiently for Tyler to absorb his latest order. It didn't take long and Tyler was on his feet looking like he would attempt to attack at any second. Klaus smirked briefly at this thought almost wishing the fledging would try to harm his master; it would provide simple entertainment at least.

"What the hell dude?"

Klaus sighed, "Don't make me repeat myself," He paused, "_Dude_." He added mockingly, deliberately antagonizing Tyler further.

"Why would I stay away from Caroline? I lov- " Realizing he was just about to confess his love for a girl in front of an immortal Original he settled for, "I care too much to stay away from her. You can't force me to do this."

"Who said anything about force?" Klaus tsked, showing his disapproval at the assumption, "Think of it as advice, one mate to another." He corrected. "I've lived a long time Tyler, if there's anyone's advice you should listen to its mine."

"Fine," Tyler reluctantly said, "I'm listening."

"With the little bargain I was…less than agreeable on making with Stefan he brought to my attention that any harm on this town's inhabitants would result in the harm of my own family members."

Tyler knew where this was going. "Caroline."

Klaus nodded. "She could have easily died that night, giving Stefan the cause to take action." He looked at Tyler directly, knowing his next words would strike at Tyler's heart. "She would have died due to your foolishness."

Tyler clenched and unclenched his hands. _But it's your fault_, he wanted to scream but couldn't. His guilt was too much; he wasn't strong enough. He caused her pain time and time again, constantly being a danger to her because of his sired bond to Klaus.

"If you care for her as much as you say, whilst all it takes is a simple order from me to bring forth your loyalty, do you truly care for her at all if you still wish to remain in her company?" Klaus continued on relentlessly, his lips curling into a cruel grin when Tyler remained speechless.

"Of course that's not the only reason you should reconsider this little crush of yours." Klaus went up to Tyler and placed what could have passed as a reassuring hand on his shoulder until he spoke his next sentence, "Do you really believe dear Caroline wants a boyfriend who is honour bound to someone she considers an enemy?"

Klaus wasn't really sure why he had to add that spiteful comment in. Maybe he was taking the horrible events of the day out on Tyler. Or maybe, that tiny voice he liked to ignore most of the time whispered to him, you are envious that this boy has such a treasure that he loves and is loved in return.

Taking one last sip from his drink, Klaus walked away leaving Tyler to his thoughts and pushed his own ones aside.

* * *

><p>"As you can see I had your safety in the best interest at the time, love." Klaus said after recounting his conversation with Tyler, not looking the least bit concerned by what he had just revealed.<p>

All for your selfish gain, her mind replied. Klaus had made Tyler feel guilty, guiltier then he usually would have been. She remembered his heartbroken expression when she had confronted him. She had just added to that guilt and unintentionally proved Klaus right. She held back any tears, not wanting to display a weakness in front of this monster.

"You had no right to say those things." Caroline finally decided to say fixing him with a glare that would normally have boys running. Of course Klaus was hardly a normal boy - or a normal _anything _- and unfortunately didn't move an inch.

"I have the right to say and do anything I desire." Klaus said without remorse. "_Love_ is a vampire's greatest weakness." He spoke the word 'love' like a curse, she supposed in some ways it was. "Or a hybrid's in this case," he amended, "I don't need a weak hybrid. I have no use for a weak hybrid." The threat on Tyler's life was impossible to miss.

"You're right, love is a weakness." She agreed, startling both of them, "That's what got you into this mess in the first place - the love you have for your family."

Klaus pierced her with an icy glare that held such rage she was sure it would be the last thing she'd ever see, but then his nonchalant façade was back in place as quickly as it had gone and she was left wondering if she had imagined it.

"But," she continued recklessly before he might actually decide to kill her, "it's also our greatest strength." If it wasn't her love for her close ones and their love in return Caroline knew she wouldn't be here today, embracing every day in this godforsaken town with a smile on her face.

"Greatest strength?" He chuckled, as if he had just remembered a humorous joke. "You are more naïve then I previously believed, Caroline."

She glanced up at this insult prepared to retort to find that Klaus appeared to be lost in his thoughts. Yeah, probably on which way to kill her most painfully she thought sarcastically, wishing she could keep her mouth shut for once. Typical Caroline, even in front of a sadistic murderer she speaks her mind without any self-preservation.

But as Caroline looked closer she could see his softened features, so much like the way he had looked when encouraging her to live. Caroline found herself fascinated with the depths of his eyes that were focusing on something she couldn't see.

"I think you've had enough for today, Caroline. I'll escort you out." He said casually seeming to recover his usual self, which was a pompous ass. She wondered what his reaction would be to her wide range of expressive insults. The outcome didn't seem to be in her favour and so she decided to keep that little comment for another time.

"I'd hate for those friends of yours to attempt a rescue mission and go destroying my lovely new house that I've grown quite fond of in their tantrum." Klaus continued, but she could tell he was faking the disapproval knowing he would love nothing more for them to try and cause trouble for him knowing it was futile.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"No?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

She looked at him with a determined expression, one he had already got used to seeing on her young face. "I have more questions."

He looked impressed, like he thought she would have run at the first chance she could get instead of prolonging her visit. To be honest even Caroline didn't know why she wasn't rushing back to the safety of her friends and more importantly getting far, far away from this lunatic.

"Then please –ask away." His smirk was back in place.

"Why did you save me?" Caroline didn't want to admit it but this question had been on her mind constantly, driving her curiosity mad.

Klaus shrugged. "I needed the support of this town. Your mother seemed like a good place to start. There was also the… issue of Stefan throwing one of my coffins off the nearest bridge that I rather wanted to avoid."

She had to hold back a sigh of relief. She was worried he would say something out of character, but here he was; the evil, manipulative cold hearted bastard that only did things for his own selfishness.

So why was she also so disappointed? Was it because the man who had whispered the promise of all the cities, art and music in the world was no longer the one in front of her? Did she really believe the hybrid would display such emotions – _human emotions_ – in front of her again? She didn't dwell on it any longer and moved on to her final question.

"Why did you give me that bracelet?" That gorgeous, expensive piece of jewellery she wished she could wear and forget the consequences; consequences that involved two very angry best friends named Elena and Bonnie.

Klaus's expression briefly changed then- hesitation perhaps? – but before she could decipher just what it was it had already been replaced with indifference.

"Do I really need a reason to give a beautiful girl a present on her birthday?" He teased.

"A psychotic killer does." She said through her clenched teeth, not falling for his flattering words.

Her remark only made his smile wider and she suddenly felt like a child's toy, purely there for entertainment.

"I'm very disappointed you're not wearing my bracelet, love. Was it not to your taste?" He asked, looking at her wrist and finding himself slightly annoyed in seeing she was wearing Tyler's bracelet.

Following his gaze she saw that she still had Tyler's bracelet on and subconsciously reached for it, as if seeking comfort. She received none and seeing the expression Klaus appeared to be giving the inanimate object, as if he could set the thing on fire just by looking at it, (which she really hoped wasn't some Original, Vampire/Werewolf power) realized it was probably time to leave.

"No, that wasn't the problem." She said honestly in response to his earlier question, "The bracelet was beautiful."

Caroline got up and began to move to the door and only when she was one step away from her freedom did she turn back to face him once more.

"It takes a whole lot more than diamonds to impress me, Klaus."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<br>**

**I realise there is a lot of Tyler in this story so far but it's all so I can focus more on Klaroline later on! I don't think it would have been very realistic if Caroline had jumped in Klaus's arms and they both swooped off to la-la land to live happily ever after. **

**It seems to have unintentionally resulted in a love triangle though. Oh well, TVD's is one huge love triangle anyway! X:**

**Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone that reviewed!**


	5. The Ties That Bind III

**Chapter 5**

Klaus had watched Caroline until she had disappeared from his line of sight, all the while a smile on his face. She was intriguing, something new in his eternal life. No-one rarely held his attention long enough for him to be interested in them. Granted, this may be to him killing people off before they actually had a chance, but seeing this young vampire so conflicted about what she was, yet self-confident, made him question if he would have actually let such a curiosity die on that night if she had refused his blood.

He hardly encountered anyone, especially a baby vampire who knew what he was capable of, willing to stand up against him and rival his views with theirs. While this was undoubtedly irritating due to his short temper it was… refreshing.

Klaus knew this wasn't the last time he would talk with Caroline Forbes. And for the first time in a very long while this caused Klaus to feel keen, perhaps even eager, awaiting the company of another.

Moving to go and negotiate with Stefan once more, this time certain he would have to resort to violence to display his power, he found himself lingering where she had been sitting moments before.

He came to the conclusion that he definitely preferred when she was occupying the space with her golden locks, vibrant blue eyes and fiery temper that had brought life to the usually solemn and gloomy atmosphere that plagued around him. She had implied she wasn't easily impressed and he was never one to leave a challenge. He'd just have to try harder then, wouldn't he?

"Klaus," one of his recent hybrids he had acquired appeared in the room, "shall I get rid of that insolent vampire for you?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone, obviously seeking approval from her master, "She looks weak, it'll be easy."

In seconds he had grabbed her by the neck and lifted her from the ground.

"Touch her and I'll be forced to rip your heart out from your chest." He threatened, feigning regret, "I would like to avoid such messy business, as would you I'm sure." He moved a stray hair from her face, smiling when she flinched and gave a weak consent.

Klaus dropped her now shaking body carelessly.

"Leave the killing to me, my love. I'm far more efficient at it."

* * *

><p>Caroline had tried her best not to vampire speed the hell out of there after her one-liner, she really did. But as soon as she was past the threshold she found herself picking up her pace instantly, especially when she saw one of Klaus's lackey's giving her the evils from one of the many windows. Not that she was scared of course; she made sure she gave the hybrid follower her best glare back.<p>

She hadn't waited around for one of Klaus's teasing and irritating charming comments she knew would follow, but she was pretty sure she had heard him laughing -which was even more infuriating!

She rounded the corner, fully intent on returning home (screw school, she didn't think learning a historical fact about the foundation of Mystic Falls was all that important right now) and having a nice hot chocolate to reward herself for surviving this day so far, when she was briskly grabbed around the waist and pulled quickly to a more secluded part of the street.

Caroline's first thought was that Klaus had actually reconsidered how merciful he was today. _"Sorry sweetheart, I am after all a psychopath and unfortunately need to kill at least once a day!" _ But knowing the hybrid would have just finished her off earlier and not bothered to waste time following her she clenched her fists, ready to take on someone who hopefully was not an all-powerful Original. Whoever it was had picked the wrong time to mess with her. Spinning around in a blurring speed she faced her assailant seconds away from breaking their jaw –

And she saw the face of Damon Salvatore, smugly looking down at her with his trademark grin.

– so she made sure to put extra force into her punch.

It didn't exactly have the desired outcome she had hoped, but he had been pushed back a few steps and judging by the way he was now holding his mouth she assumed it had hurt quite a bit.

"What the hell Blondie?" Damon exclaimed, looking very much like he wanted to return the favour.

"What, you've never heard of a greeting before? A simple 'hey Caroline, how have you been?' would have been fine you jerk!" She growled, "I thought you were Klaus!"

"Ouch. I'd like to think I'm handsomer." Damon's expression turned serious. "Speaking of that immortal ass…." He started in a tone that Caroline knew she was going to be lectured, "want to explain why you happened to be on an early morning visit round his house? Don't tell me I missed out on the tea and biscuits."

She snorted. "Don't be silly." Deciding to get a little payback she added, "You missed out on the innocent humans for breakfast."

Damon's expression was so priceless she couldn't help giggling. Realizing he had been outwitted Damon said sharply, "This isn't the time for jokes, especially ones that are so believable since you spent such a long time in there. Has Klaus got a new follower now?"

She was outraged by his accusation. "Don't be ridiculous! How dare you even suggest such a thing?"

That seemed to placate him and he leaned back, suddenly looking very tired. "Well you can never be too careful these days."

Caroline instantly knew he was thinking of Stefan and his latest craziness. She moved on to a less touchy subject.

"So you followed me here and then waited outdoors? I'm not sure if I should be flattered or creeped out." She put a hand on her hip and paused, putting on a thoughtful expression, "Oh wait. It's you, of course I'm creeped out!"

"Haha – hilarious," Damon looked anything but that, "Now how about we get back to the whole point of this conversation so we can get out of each other's hair and back on our merry way."

Caroline certainly wasn't going to argue with that and nodded.

"I just happened to be passing by when I saw you strut your way into the devils den –"

"And you waited outside and eavesdropped?" she interrupted, highly entertained by the fact Damon couldn't just do as he pleased and was limited to spying in the bushes.

"Not exactly," he reluctantly admitted, "Klaus seems to have witchified his new place. I couldn't hear a word."

Caroline found she was oddly relieved at that; _not_ that she had anything to hide.

"So it rests on you for the explanation Blondie." He finished, attempting to be casual, but was keen to know how the hell this blonde bombshell had managed to leave unscathed.

Caroline wasn't really sure where to start as she didn't have a clue what happened with Klaus herself. She was pretty certain _"Oh I just went round for a little Q&A, no biggie! I also mentioned his family and called him a psycho!"_ wouldn't be the best explanation.

Realizing Damon was getting impatient she simplified it to, "I went for Tyler's sake."

Damon groaned. "_Of course_ you did. How about next time you, oh I don't know, actually bother to think through the consequences of what crazy action you decide to do?"

That caused a grin to appear on her face. "You do know how absurd that sounds coming from you? Would you like me to go through all the crazy things you've done? I'm sure I can think of a few you've done for Elena…" She said in a sing song voice.

He rolled his eyes at the jab. "I'm allowed to. I'm more experienced. Speaking of Elena she's going to be out of town for a while, that witchy friend of yours too."

She wasn't expecting that.

"Why? Are they okay? Has somethi-" She started panicking.

"No reason. Yes. And no." He swiftly answered, "If you want the details call them yourself."

Turning around to do just that she was surprised when Damon said in an uncharacteristically caring tone, "Stay away from him Caroline. Klaus is a monster."

She stopped in her tracks and without facing him gently replied, "Weren't you also a monster before you met Elena?"

She had no idea what possessed her to say such a thing, it's not like she was sticking up for Klaus. Not in a million years.

Caroline quickly left before she could see or hear his response.

It was only after did Damon realise she had gotten away without giving him any information.

* * *

><p>Caroline had called her friends shortly after, getting all the details. She was mad at her friends for not letting her in on their latest move of the whole 'Eliminate Klaus' plan, but it was understandable as they probably assumed she would still be resting after being in a fatal condition.<p>

At the mention of Bonnie's mother she couldn't help think of her own parents, more specifically how the last time she saw her father had gone.

"_You're a vampire, sweetheart. I don't think you'll ever be okay again."_

She found it harder to disagree with her dad as each day passed. So when she got home and entered the living room to see not only Tyler, looking very uncomfortable, but also her dad she almost believed she had conjured him from her thoughts.

"Dad?" She never thought she would see him this soon, especially in this town, after what had happened on his last visit.

"Hi Caroline." He replied, smiling pleasantly.

Tyler took that moment to stand up and move closer to her. "I'm here to apologise for earlier. I let Klaus get to me," Tyler started to explain, "he said.."

"I know what he said." She interrupted, still not looking away from her father as if he might vanish if she did.

"You do?" He asked highly confused, "How?" Noticing all her attention was on Bill he began to explain his sudden appearance, "I got your mum to call him. I thought since he can resist compulsion," Tyler shrugged, "…maybe he can teach me to resist a sire bond."

She could see it in his eyes he had already started to hope. She however wasn't going to, knowing it would only result in more pain if it was proved impossible and they couldn't free him.

"Can you help him?"

"I'm going to try." Her father answered.

Caroline had a feeling she wouldn't be getting that hot chocolate she promised herself earlier anytime soon.


	6. The Ties That Bind IV

**Chapter 6**

The crack of another bone breaking echoed throughout the dim area, taunting Caroline with its pro-longed sound. In front of her was Tyler, crawling on the floor in agony. She remembered the first time she had witnessed his transformation; she had been there to support him in any way she could. She was just a spectator now and, in a sense, she was the cause of why Tyler was now breaking every bone in his body. He was partly doing it for her, for their relationship. So he could put her before Klaus.

She had to look away knowing she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to run over, break the chains holding him and call the whole ordeal off if she saw his painful expression one more time.

Her father just stood there the whole time, calmly observing, like there wasn't someone thrashing around in agony before him. Unwanted memories of when he had tortured her in an attempt to get rid of her vampire urges came flooding back.

"_This is how I'm going to fix you."_

She distantly heard Tyler howling in pain.

"_Daddy… you can't change who I am."_

Another broken bone.

"_Please stop! Please!"_

"I …can't," she barely heard Tyler whisper out tiredly, "..I can't."

"Try harder." Was all the support her father offered, showing no sign of concern.

"Can't he just rest for one second?" She shouted, sickened at his uncaring behaviour.

She couldn't take any more of this…this… _torture_. It was inhuman. Sure, the whole thing was technically inhuman and supernatural, but no-one should have to go through such torment.

"We are doing this my way Caroline. If you can't handle it you should go." Her father said firmly.

Caroline was about to tell him how 'his way' hadn't worked with her when she saw Tyler attempt to pull himself up.

"He's right Caroline," Tyler managed to gasp out, "just go."

"What? No!" She immediately said, "Tyler –"

"Go Caroline!" He snarled through the agony, his resolve not wavering.

She looked in disbelief at them both for wanting to continue. She was disgusted. Disgusted at her father for his methods, disgusted at Tyler for thinking she would want him to do this for her.

But most of all she was disgusted with herself for being unable to stay by Tyler's side.

She hurriedly left, but not quick enough before she heard the echoes of painful screaming start again.

* * *

><p>Caroline somehow ended up at the Grill, the group's favourite place to hang out. Or at least it was before everything had turned crazy. She had strolled right up to the bar, compelled the waiter to give her as much alcohol she wanted for free and plonked herself into a corner table; which is how she ended up with a whole party worth of empty bottles. If it wasn't for a vampire's raised alcohol tolerance she was sure she'd have passed out. Normally she would be ashamed of compelling a human but this was far from a normal day and it's not like she was actually hurting anyone, right?<p>

She downed another drink before she felt that horrible emotion, what was it called again? Oh yeah – guilt.

Guilt for making Tyler feel like he had to go to her father, of all people, and resort to torturing himself to attain his free-will.

She took another long gulp of her alcoholic beverage.

Guilt for leaving Tyler knowing that her father wasn't exactly the nicest person to have by your side in time of need.

She poured herself more, guzzling the liquid down as quickly as possible.

Guilt in knowing he was suffering right this second when she wasn't even sure their relationship would survive.

Caroline made sure to take a very long swig to swallow that guilt down.

She saw Matt, who was serving one of the nearby tables, looking at her worriedly. Another thing to drink to: in honour of making Matt worry.

She reached for the bottle only to find it was empty. When had she drunk all that? Looking up to call her compelled waiter to bring more drinks she froze when she saw who was sitting at the bar.

Klaus.

She hastily leaned back closer to the wall as much as she could, grateful she had chosen to sit in a darkened corner. She really didn't want to talk with him _again_ today. Once was more than enough in a lifetime, let alone a day! Nosiness getting the better of her she focused her hearing so she could listen to the conversation he was currently having on the phone.

"_-useful none the less. Are you clear on what you need to do?"_

Great, he was acting out some grand diabolical plan. Elena and Bonnie were out of town so they should be fine she reasoned, hoping to settle the building panic. He had hung up and Caroline decided it was now time for her to get out of here before he turned around. She grabbed her bag and headed for the closest exit.

* * *

><p>Klaus had seen her the moment she had stepped in the bar, of course. When she went straight to the counter and compelled the waiter before stomping her way to one of the available tables, all the while not noticing him, he had been very tempted to let his presence be known to the youngling. He resisted due to the sole fact that he still had orders to give his hybrid and she would have been a distraction, albeit a welcome one.<p>

He couldn't help grinning in approval at her use of compulsion. Obviously sweet Caroline wasn't as innocent as she made people believe. She had a lot of potential if she would only succumb to the vampire side of herself and lose her hold on the humanity she so desperately seemed to cling onto. It was pointless to fight against ones nature. Eventually the fight became too tiresome and the desire too strong; Stefan was living proof of this.

Klaus had seen the angry expression she gave her alcoholic glasses at its failed effects and almost felt pity for the girl. It takes a lot more then intoxication for a vampire to forget their complications, he would know. He had tried enough times.

Sensing the precise moment she spotted him and then her attempt to get away from him, Klaus considered letting her go. However he wasn't one to leave unfinished business and that's exactly what he had with Caroline. With that incentive in mind he began to easily interrupt her escape.

* * *

><p>"<em>Excuse me,"<em> Caroline heard Klaus say to what she assumed must be one of the female workers, _"be a dear and get me and my mate a drink would you?"_

Mate? She was pretty sure he had been alone. She peeked a glance over her shoulder on her way out to check and almost dropped her bag in shock. Klaus was looking straight at her and when her eyes met his he grinned like the Cheshire cat as if to say, _gotcha_.

_Uh-oh._ Caroline had completely fallen for that dirty trick. She spun around, intent on still making a break for the door –

- and ran straight into his chest. She really must have had a lot to drink if her instincts were to slow to warn her to stop.

She backed up and looked around frantically, expecting to see people freaking out as Klaus had used lightning speed to practically teleport from one end of the bar to in front of the exit, but no-one had reacted or even looked up at the supernatural occurrence.

"I compelled the regulars here to not take notice of any abnormal behaviour when I arrived at Mystic Falls." Klaus explained seeing her confusion, "We wouldn't want any disturbances, after all. Humans do like to be overdramatic at the simplest things."

"They are not like your minions that you can just order around!" She snapped, all her hate from being compelled by Damon all that time ago fuelling her anger.

"Come now, love. You can hardly be taking the moral high ground as you compelled that poor waiter chap." He reminded her, smirking when she was made speechless.

How long had he been here watching her to have noticed that? She bit down on her lip in her annoyance. He was right of course, she was being a hypocrite. But she certainty didn't make a habit of it and compel them to do appalling things! Caroline had learnt that Klaus was amused by defiance or bold retorts and it would have been smarter just to hear what he had to say or even ignore him. This is exactly why she blamed the alcohol for her next comment.

"Piss off you pompous ass!" She spat out.

He laughed then. A laugh that was so not Klaus because of its lightness that she liked the sound of it, almost wanting to be the reason he laughed again. She quickly blamed the alcohol for that too.

"A pleasure to see you so soon too, sweetheart."


	7. The Ties That Bind V

**Chapter 7**

"Bye." Caroline simply cut in before Klaus could make another comment with his perfect manners that made her grit her teeth due to its falseness.

When she brushed past him she had expected to be stopped by his iron grip. Klaus however didn't make a move towards her and she felt a huge amount of relief, getting nearer to the door as quickly as she could without tripping over.

"Well that's a shame." She easily heard his distinctive accent over the noise.

Keep walking Caroline.

"I guess I'll just have to find some other way to pass the time."

Don't stop, you're almost at the exit.

"I'm afraid I'll have to find _someone else_, to be more specific."

Quit listening to him, you're so close.

"Someone I'm sure I'll be less…_agreeable _with."

She halted at the threat.

Sighing, she turned back and saw him looking at her smugly.

Tilting his head to the side he observed her with interest, "You people really do respond better to violence."

"If you kill anyone Stefan –"

At the mention of the Salvatore brother Klaus's whole demeanour changed abruptly to the icier, darker, harsher side of him.

"Stefan," Klaus spoke the name with heavy disdain, "will not care about these cattle."

She was shaken at his attitude change. It was weird how she kept forgetting to be afraid of him merely because he displayed a friendlier disguise. She bantered easily with someone she should be running from.

"Besides, Stefan will lose his leverage soon enough." Klaus said, regaining his easy and cool outlook, "My hybrid will see to that."

She was tempted to run for it then to warn someone and anyone that Klaus had figured out a way to find the coffins. Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with the hybrid's eyes stuck to her she held her ground.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She asked while fighting against the slight fuzziness the alcohol was causing.

"Always to the point." Klaus said disappointed, "Very well. Please, join me for a drink."

"And if I refuse?"

"Hmm. Let's see." He looked over to a young brunette who had just walked in, "She's a pretty little thing." A wicked grin appeared on his handsome face, "How long do you think she'll last with me?"

"Fine!" Caroline snapped, stumbling into him accidently on her way back to the bar, "I want the strongest drink this place has to offer then."

"Careful sweetheart," he chuckled while following closely behind, "I did only just get into your mother's good books and I wish to remain that way."

She sat herself down at the bar, tapping her fingers as a sign of her impatience when she wasn't immediately served. Klaus slid onto the seat next to her with the utmost elegance that made her feel like a wobbling mess.

"You had better inform the boy that glaring at me insistently isn't the best idea. Humans and their vervain, they always believe they are untouchable." His eyes took on a dangerous glint, "I have many ways to change that."

Confused, she looked past him to see Matt staring irately in their direction, his eyes darting back and forth between her and Klaus. She shook her head at him when he went to approach and gave a reassuring smile in the hope it would stop him rushing in to get himself killed.

The waitress Klaus had spoken to earlier appeared then, "The drinks you ordered." She clarified, not paying Caroline any attention and only focusing on Klaus. She was sure the slut had batted her eyes at him once or twice, before sauntering off.

She angrily grabbed the glass, not bothering to check what it was before guzzling most of the contents.

"No need to be jealous, love. If it makes you feel better," he leaned close to her as if sharing a secret, "you are far more beautiful."

Beautiful. That's what every girl wanted to be called at least once in her life. Yes, that's why she was feeling like if she could blush she would be. Not because of him.

"Why would I be jealous, you.." Caroline waved her hand around as if it would create an insult, "you, you…"

"Take your time," Klaus took a sip from his whisky, still almost full, "I'm in no hurry."

"You controlling, obsessive, scheming, disturbed," she slurred most of those words, "...hybrid." She finished lamely.

Seeing his increasing amusement at her outburst she continued, "What are you doing? Why am I even here with you right now? What's your motive?" She poked him in the chest when he went to deny, "No, no, no. You are _Klaus_. You always have motives! You don't give presents, compliments and.. and," she gestured around them wildly, "have drinks with people!"

Klaus was silent for a while. He then, with deliberate slowness, reached out towards her. She closed her eyes to block out what she was sure would be a painful experience when she felt a soft tug on her scalp. Opening her eyes she could see that Klaus had picked up one of her many blonde curls and was now wrapping it around his finger.

"What…" Her question faded on her lips due to their proximity.

"Maybe I just enjoy your company, Caroline." He murmured, then looked up with that knowing smile of his and shrugged, "Or maybe this is all part of my elaborate plan to cause devastation. Take your pick."

"I don't need to. You already know which one I believe." Her words came out quieter then intended.

"Pity, it was worth a shot." He replied unconcerned.

Klaus then found great entertainment in antagonizing Matt from a distance by raising his glass to him in false pleasantry with the hand that wasn't still holding a curl.

Caroline took that time to study Klaus; to _really_ look at him without throwing insults around or planning an escape. He was leaning casually against the bar looking….normal. Well, as normal as he could get. Klaus was the type of guy you peeked glances at when you could from afar. She quickly checked her surroundings; yep, lots of females peeking glances. _If only they knew of the monster that lurked beneath,_ she thought unpleasantly.

Not that she could blame them. Klaus was handsome no matter how hard she tried not to notice his appealing features and utmost graceful control in everything he did. His cloudy blue eyes that demanded your attention from just from a glance, the soft sandy hair that looked far too inviting to touch accompanied with an accent pleasing to the ears. He is a gentleman, alluring women with his pretty words and dazzling looks, to hide the predator within.

She finally slapped his hand away when she saw his growing smugness in the form of a widening grin and leaned away from him as much as she could without falling off the stall.

"What about you, love?" He asked, pleased at her delayed response to his advance.

"What about me?" She hissed, grabbing someone else's drink off the bar and scaring them away when they went to protest with a glare that even Damon would be proud of.

"Well we always seem to end up discussing me and my motives, what about yours?" At her silence Klaus carried on, "You're here all alone, drinking away your sorrows no doubt, while your pals seem to be doing everything to get in my way."

She didn't reply and merely tasted the stolen drink, cursing the stranger's horrible taste. Klaus's grin widened and she felt slight terror from the predatory look he was now regarding her with.

"Ahhh. I see. Left you out of their plans did they? Wouldn't be the first time, I'm sure." He mocked.

She slammed her glass down, enough force to send the message but not enough to shatter it.

"Don't talk to me like you know me or my friends!"

"Oh?" Klaus grasped her wrist and pulled her closer, "I know you very well, Caroline. I know you yearn for more than what this pathetic town can offer you. I know you don't feel valued by your friends as much as you should be. I know you are foolish enough to endanger your life by putting yourself in my presence for _love_," he held her gaze with his own, "and I know that no matter how hard you try you will never feel like you belong here compared to how you once did when human."

It was a good thing she didn't actually need to breathe anymore as the only thing she could manage to do was stay upright because everything he had said was _correct_. She would never let him know that though, know he had read her so easily as if he had known her for years. Klaus shouldn't even have his own emotions after what she had witnessed him do in this town, let alone be able to understand hers.

The sound of a text message brought her out of their staring contest and, still holding her wrist, Klaus checked his mobile.

"Fantastic," he murmured, more to himself then her.

He let her go then and got up. She could finally exhale now he wasn't so close. Sure, she didn't have to, but she really needed to do something to calm her down.

"My apologies, it seems I now have family business to attend to." He smiled, pocketing the phone swiftly.

Caroline wasn't going to give him a farewell and hoped her quietness would bore him; a childish approach, but effective nonetheless. As usual she was wrong when it came to the unpredictable Original as he left her with a final parting.

"I'm sure you'll be far more impressed with my latest gift, love."

By the time she had processed what he had said to reply, Klaus had already disappeared. Puzzled, she then looked at her wrist he had been holding to find something on one of her fingers that absolutely wasn't there before.

It was a silver ring.


	8. The Ties That Bind VI

**Chapter 8**

Caroline always thought the day she received a ring of a boy would be a very nice day indeed. Cleary, she was wrong. How did Klaus even manage to slip the ring on her finger without her noticing? Hopefully it was the haziness she felt from the alcohol that made her oblivious, not that he was far too good at being sneaky.

She should rip the stupid ring off and give it to someone so she would never be tempted to wear it again. Well, anyone but that annoying and flirty waitress. But it was so shiny and even her size…Come on Caroline, think rationally; it's probably spelled to kill you in your sleep! Her instant denial at this idea frightened her. Since when did she start doubting Klaus's evil intentions?

Probably the same time he called you beautiful and gave you gifts that made you feel like a princess, her more logical side offered sardonically.

Typical; she says it takes more than diamonds to impress her and what does Klaus do? Get a ring with the most beautiful and expensive white diamond she had ever seen in her life. It was hard not to be impressed! She wasn't sure how long she scowled at the infernal object simply because Klaus had proved her wrong before Matt appeared behind the bar, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"-line? Caroline?" He was asking in an attempt to get her attention, worry heavy on his face.

"Sorry, I was…thinking." He quirked an eyebrow at that making her laugh, "Yes sometimes I think too!"

"Caroline, what was all that about?" Matt asked, pretending to be wiping nearby glasses when he saw his manager glaring at him from out back.

"What do you mean?" Caroline feigned not understanding; she wanted to avoid having another conversation like the one she had with Damon.

"You and Klaus," He stated, "First he saved your life…now you're having drinks together?"

"What are you implying?" She yelled, sick of being accused because of Klaus. Did people really believe she was so fickle that she'd change sides overnight?

"I'm not implying anything, Caroline." Matt said softly, "I'm just worried about you. You weren't exactly in the best condition last time I saw you."

_Of course_, she thought, hating her stupidity. Last time she had saw Matt was when he helped her home on the night of her birthday. She had been too much of a delusional mess because of the werewolf bite to remember much.

"I'm sorry, Matt. It's been a long day." _That's an understatement._

She looked back down at the ring again. Following her gaze, Matt's eyes widened after resting on the ring and he stuttered out, "W-wow. That's nice, from Tyler?"

"Um, yeah." She hated lying to Matt, but she didn't want to burden him with her problems.

Because that's exactly what Klaus was. One huge problem she was sure she wouldn't be getting rid of anytime soon.

She mumbled some excuse about not feeling well, which was probably believable due to the state she was now in, and was finally able to successfully leave The Grill. She never noticed a female hybrid watching her from the other side of the road with extreme envy, as by the time Caroline looked up the woman had already vanished.

* * *

><p>The gloomy room only held two signs of movement, each reluctant to be in each other's presence. The candles being the only source of light; illuminating one tense and one furious expression. Even the spirits not dare disturb the confrontation between the two enemies'.<p>

"I will tear you limb from limb," Klaus began walking towards his current opponent in his wrath, "and only when you are a writhing mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest."

Klaus's hands itched to end the life of this pathetic vampire and relish in the anguish it would cause his loved ones. He rarely had to resort to such threats as usually his abilities kept anyone from being rebellious unless they wanted an untimely death. Except now he was hindered and couldn't dispose of these annoyances as he so desperately wished. Another reason to rip these Salvatore brothers apart the first chance he got.

"Sorry," Damon said in his best sarcastic tone, "Same rules apply. You know, leverage and all."

Damon didn't particularly like being at the end of Klaus's glare, one he was sure he would be seeing many times in the future, but he had some things to say and this seemed like a good a time as any. Besides, he was hardly known for his ability to hold back.

"I know you want your family back," he started falsely sympathetic, "but something tells me you want what's in that coffin a loooot more."

He smirked as Klaus's glare intensified and began to walk away, only to stop after a few steps.

"Oh. Before I forget," Now Damon was the one to close the distance between the pair, "I'm not sure what you're up to with Caroline," his tone turned deadly serious, "But I suggest you back off."

Caroline had effectively dodged his questions earlier, which he couldn't help feel a snippet of respect for her. Throwing in mention of Elena was a smart move, momentarily stunning him while she made her get away. Obviously she had learnt from watching the best; clearly him, the master of deflection.

But now Damon was still left with a question. What could Klaus possibly want with Vampire Barbie? She hadn't known where the coffins were located, ruling out that possibility, and it's not like Klaus cared about anything else. He could also deduce nothing from the hybrid, which annoyed him greatly. He much preferred when he was the one sporting the leather jackets and causing havoc in Mystic falls – at least he had a little fun with it!

There was a moment of silence between them and continued glaring that made Damon worry his face may be permanently stuck in a frown. Suddenly Klaus began to laugh devoid of humour, making Damon take a step back and stare at him bewilderedly. _And people called me a psycho_, he thought annoyed, _if only I had this recorded_.

"You brothers never fail to amuse me." Klaus's amusement subsided instantly, "When I get my last coffin back, and believe me I will…"

Klaus walked over to one of the coffins now in his possession and touched it, as if a caress.

"…you should then be worrying about your own safety, not hers. Caroline will come to no harm by my hand. _You_ are the one who will pay in blood."

Damon never thought he would feel relief from being threatened. Any sarcastic comment he was about to throw in about this new liking Klaus now seemed to have toward Caroline was easily forgotten by what Klaus said next.

"Oh, I'm sure I can stay away," his lips curled into a smirk at Damon's startled reaction to his agreement, "but can _she_ do the same?"

Klaus turned away then, dismissing him and cutting off anything Damon had to say.

"Give my regards to Stefan."

* * *

><p>Caroline sat on her bed that evening frustrated. The source of that frustration was still perched on her finger innocently, looking stunning as she shifted her fingers to get a better view of how it sparkled.<p>

Just like how the bracelet had sparkled.

Unintentionally she looked over to the drawer that she had locked the bracelet away in with little hesitation. She was already wearing his ring; she might as well _look_ at the bracelet again. She opened the drawer to see the bracelet in the exact same location she had left it. Lifting it above her head to get a better view she couldn't comprehend what she noticed this time.

Klaus's bracelet was composed of infinity signs.

"_You can have a thousand more birthdays."_

_Dammit, it's just a bracelet Klaus probably carried around for years and finally had a chance to get rid of_, she scolded herself, _stop looking too much into it! Instead focus on what you do know._

She understood why he had saved her; Klaus had admitted it himself after all. It was to get the support of this town and she was only 'collateral damage.' But that didn't explain the bracelet he had left after, especially not this new silver ring.

Caroline hadn't been able to let her friends know of all the incidents of today. She didn't think it would have been fair to have told them over the phone when Bonnie was dealing with meeting her mother for the first time in years. Now, however, she was left with dreading panic at what they might say when they found out just who her new accessories were from.

She could already see Elena's disapproving expression, yet understanding; which made it so much worse. Then there was Bonnie. She would probably set Caroline on fire, explanations after. That was reason enough to not wear them… she should hide them away so she never could lay her eyes on their beauty ever again.

No, she decided, if Klaus was going to give her expensive gifts every time they met who was she to refuse? She might as well get a reward for surviving an encounter with him. Caroline was a prom queen kind of girl and this little gem would be perfect to top off her outfits with that extra jazz.

Then why wasn't she wearing the bracelet too?

_Because the bracelet was different_, she found herself thinking. When Klaus had given her the ring he had been himself - the confident and smug hybrid this town had come to hate so much. Yet when he gave her the bracelet he was…not the same. He had been kind, maybe even caring towards her, and for god's sake it was a _birthday gift_! Caroline had no idea what to make of it and that frightened her more then she wanted to admit.

She would wear the bracelet for a special occasion; some event where she needed some diamonds to outshine the other girls. Caroline hardly wanted Klaus to think a stupid piece of jewellery would affect her so much that she left it rotting in a drawer.

With this reasoning she left the ring on and instead of hiding the bracelet like before, she ended up leaving it hanging on her table mirror in plain sight. She found her eyes flicking to it every now and then, attracting her attention and bringing her thoughts back to Klaus.

How was it possible that the more she saw Klaus, the more questions she had? Great, out of all the people to be interested in her – was it even interest with him? – it had to be the villain who carried around his family in caskets.

Caroline let out a long, suffering sigh as she flopped back on the bed. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Even after Damon had left the old mansion, Klaus still remained in the same spot, hand poised over the coffins as though contemplating opening them or not. An onlooker would believe his mind was on the recent retrieval of his family members; however Klaus's thoughts were on another different subject entirely.<p>

Miss Caroline Forbes.

It was silly really, this new fondness he had toward such a naïve and inexperienced vampire. But maybe that's why there was such a fondness. He was ancient, knowledgeable and felt the need to show Caroline all of the beauty in the world that she had access to even as a vampire. Beauty that would surely pale in comparison to her own, but would still make her eyes light up in wonder. The same light he had waited from afar to see enter her eyes after giving her his ring.

Klaus wasn't fool enough to pretend that he didn't crave companionship. The love he never got from his parents so long ago he now longed for from others, even if he had to force their affections. Now Rebekah was once again not with him the loneliness he had been able to push away was gradually consuming him, reinforced every time Stefan made a move against him. A constant reminder of the brief brotherhood they once shared. Not liking where his thoughts were headed he decided it was now time to get down to business.

"David." Klaus summoned one of his hybrids, knowing he would hear despite not being in the same room.

He appeared in the door way momentarily, patting off cobwebs that he walked through to get closer.

He nodded over to one of the coffins, "Should I begin moving them?"

"Yes, and be quick about it. These dead witches," Klaus glared at the sudden increase of flames from the candles, "aren't the politest company for Originals."

Klaus stood their proudly, silently challenging the witches to try and harm him again. He smirked at his victory as the flames diminished. _Cowards._

"There is something you should know." David began when he saw Klaus start to leave.

Vaguely interested, Klaus stopped and raised an eyebrow in questioning. His hybrids rarely talked to him unless it was to accept orders or to say they had completed them.

"I heard you mention that vampire before with Salvatore, Caroline –"

His eyes narrowed at the mention of her name. "That has nothing to do with you."

The hybrid took a step back at the dangerous tone in his master's voice. "I know." He said meekly, "But I think Miranda is planning –"

"Who?" Klaus was getting bored of this hybrids babbling and noted to be more careful to who he next turned into a hybrid.

David looked extremely abashed. "One of your hybrids." Seeing Klaus's increasing frown he added, "Black hair, green eyes, really pretty actually and –"

"I'm getting impatient." Klaus cut in sharply, "What is it?"

He recognised from the description that she was the hybrid he had threatened when she proposed to 'get rid' of Caroline. If Klaus had known this female hybrid would cause him to have to go through this dull conversation he would have done more than simply scare her.

David looked anywhere but at Klaus, knowing the angry reaction he would give at Miranda's disobedience.

"I think…she's going to kill Caroline."


	9. Bringing Out The Dead I

**Chapter 9**

David had been half right at his guess at how Klaus would react. Klaus wasn't just angry though, he was _furious_. As soon as David's sentence had left his lips Klaus had lashed out with an angry growl and thrown him across the room in less than a second.

Klaus was now pacing back and forth in an attempt to calm himself to get more out of the hybrid, who was now bent on the floor coughing up blood.

"Miranda," Klaus snarled the name out, "you say?"

"Yes," he managed to choke out, "ever since the vampire visited you Miranda has been following her. I'm certain she was going to attack today but refrained when she saw you were with her."

Klaus knew he would have had to deal with some sort of disobedience from his growing army at some point; it was only a matter of time. For it to be so soon however, was a shock. He presumed the sired bond would have kept even the more confident subjects in check and stopped them from acting out on their own.

Clearly he had miscalculated.

Angered at his misjudgement, Klaus moved closer to the hurt hybrid and crouched down next to him, grinning when it had the desired effect of making him even more frightened.

"David," he began dangerously calm, "I find it rather interesting that you know of all this."

The injured hybrid gulped. He much preferred getting thrown across the room then seeing this calm façade to hide the fury that was surely still within.

"How is it that a fresh hybrid like yourself is able to detect her movements while I was otherwise unaware?"

Klaus analysed his reaction like a hawk before a worm. After a few short seconds he grinned at the revelation.

"I see…how unfortunate." He sighed and stood up languidly, "I should have seen this coming, really. I picked you two up near the Kansas border, correct?" He walked over to one of the many old wooden chairs and quickly broke a leg off, inspecting the newly made weapon.

Unperturbed by David's lack of answer he continued, "You were together at the time. Not unusual for werewolves who like to stick to their pack so I thought nothing of it." His eyes darkened as he went through the memory, "The girl came so willingly along with me, your affections for her made you follow I assume."

David started to get on his feet, preparing himself for what he knew would happen next. Klaus just watched his movements calmly, making him even more nervous.

"Please give me a chance to explain," he pleaded, "she told me what she was going to do. I then told you so –"

"So I would show her mercy." Klaus finished for him.

"Y-yes! The vampire is safe! I swear!" His panic rose when the malicious grin stayed on Klaus's face, "She is at home, Miranda hasn't been invited in! She will be fine until she leaves the house tomorrow!"

Klaus's manic smile disappeared from his face. "You have mistaken me for someone who shows mercy, then."

He took slow steps toward David.

"That was a mistake."

Another step.

"One you won't be able to make again."

He expertly flipped the stake round in his hands.

"Don't fret though; I'll make sure you have a much less painful death then your impulsive partner."

The young hybrid didn't even have enough time to cry out before everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Klaus ignored the commotion the witches were causing with their harsh whispers and chaotic movement of the flames from the everlasting candles.<p>

"Bloody witches," He muttered, knowing full well they would hear him, "annoying even in death."

The whispers increased and Klaus watched amused when the flames went out altogether, leaving the room in darkness. Just when he was about to taunt the witches about his perfect night vision he heard the arrival of the pair of hybrids he had sent for.

"You called?" They stood by the staircase, waiting for orders.

"Perfect timing," Klaus began to wipe the blood of his hands, "my family has spent enough time in squalor. Move them to my more accommodating house."

If the hybrids were affected by the dead and bloodied body of a fellow comrade merely centimetres away, they didn't show it and went to do their duty obediently.

Klaus promptly left to ascertain Caroline's location was her own house and go through the most horrendous ways he would kill the defiant hybrid when she would make her move tomorrow.

Elijah decided that was the perfect time to move and finally get out of the dreadful coffin he had been in far too long. He had been slowly 'resurrecting' ever since the dagger had been removed and therefore had been able to catch parts of Damon's and Klaus's conversation, as well as listen to the more recent and violent exchange. He was curious as to whom this Caroline was and what connection she had to his brother for him to be concerned, almost displaying signs of worry, with her wellbeing in danger.

He lifted the lid up with ease and checked his surroundings. Two hybrids stood frozen in shock at the movement.

Elijah smiled politely.

The hybrids continued to stare owlishly.

Elijah shrugged and moved out of the coffin, adjusting his still clean suit and observed them with calculating eyes. Before one of the hybrids could run forwards he had their heart ripped out. He looked over to the other hybrid that was now backing up slowly.

"So my brother was successful in creating hybrids then." Elijah observed him casually, like he didn't have a vital organ still in his hand, "I'll admit I thought they would be more…impressive."

The hybrid grinded his teeth at the insult but was still rendered speechless at this bizarre situation.

Elijah spotted the remains of the dead hybrid his brother had killed only moments before. "I see Klaus still hasn't dealt with those anger issues. I truly pity any fool who ends up in his wrath."

The currently alive hybrid knew he would be no match for the older vampire and smartly chose to make an escape while the Original was in the middle of his monologue.

Knowing he could easily catch up, Elijah took his time and looked back at the other coffins. He was tempted to reunite with his family then and there after years of waiting. Niklaus was a mystery to him at the moment. He had been led to believe his brother had killed his family members, but instead he kept them with him always in coffins. He had questions for Niklaus and depending on his answers Elijah would wake their family with or without his consent.

Elijah allowed the pitiful creature on the run to get to the front doors before he sped in front of him and lifted him up by the neck.

"Now I need you to do as Klaus previously ordered and move the coffins." The hybrid looked greatly confused until he saw Elijah's eyes dilate, "_I also want you to forget and ignore my very being here. You will make sure my coffin stays closed and away from any suspicion." _He lowered the hybrid so his feet touched the ground. "I will be the one to let my brother know of my presence."

Elijah let go of the now compelled hybrid, satisfied when he went to carry out his duties almost robotically. Eager for some fresh air he delayed no longer and headed outside, stopping and appreciating the woodland nearby now bathed in moonlight while collecting his thoughts.

The plan _had_ been to confront Klaus immediately after he was able to successfully move again and seek vengeance for his betrayal. Without the dagger Klaus would be unable to stop him, unless he wanted to deal with another of his family members.

However, Elijah's curiosity had been peaked by the many mentions of a vampire named Caroline and he had held himself back, knowing he would have the advantage of surprise on Niklaus no matter when he faced him.

To his knowledge it had been a very long time since his brother had been in love, or even showed interest in another. Forbidden memories of Tatia came rushing back but he quickly shoved them back, knowing it would be pointless to dwell on such a long solved matter.

Elijah would be lying to himself if he didn't say he wasn't just the least bit interested at this relationship that must have occurred when he was neutralised in the coffin. He would have to see for himself just what kind of character the girl was to earn his brother's affections. Perhaps even in the long run she would be a valuable asset to use against Klaus.

He spotted his reflection in one of the dirt covered windows and raked a hand through his slightly dishevelled hair.

"While I'm at it," he thought aloud, "I believe a new look is in order."

* * *

><p>"<em>You<em>. You're the one who holds Klaus's attention?" The stranger was shaking with fury, "Why is it you? _What's so special about you?_"

Caroline was, to say the least, baffled at the situation she now found herself in. When she woke this morning her resolution had been to have as normal a day as possible in her now upturned and chaotic life.

Nicely enough, it had started fine. She woke up, glanced at the bracelet yet again and began to dress herself, then went to give her mum morning greetings.

That's when things began to mess up her attempt at normalisation.

Her mum had told her about her father and how he was currently in hospital. After reassuring her mother she was fine at this news she instantly rushed to check on him.

On her way she realised how ashamed she was of herself. Not only had she resorted to alcohol the day before, she then spent the rest of the night not thinking about her father and how things may have been going with trying to break the sire bond on Tyler, but instead of Klaus and the ring on her finger.

She had been making her way through the hospitals car park only to have a female appear and block her way, who then started spouting out some nonsense about how it was all her fault and she was nothing compared to her. Caroline had been fully prepared to show her just who she was messing with, when the strangers face began to transform into yellow eyes and a sharp set of fangs.

Hybrid.

Any sense of normality scattered into the wind.

Which is how she ended up in this situation; getting told off by some hybrid she didn't even know outside a hospital of all places. Caroline noticed the female was out of control because of her emotions boiling over. It brought back memories of when she had first been turned; she had been a neurotic emotional wreck. Luckily Stefan, when he still held onto his humanity, had been her caring tutor. He helped her with not only the bloodlust, but how to deal with all the horrible intensified emotions too.

Obviously this hybrid still wasn't able to keep those heightened feelings in check. She couldn't really imagine Klaus sitting down and having a nice chat with his hybrids about the changes they would be feeling after their transition and felt a small amount of pity for the stranger.

Not really knowing why, Caroline began to placate the hybrid instead of going in for the kill. She wasn't stupid enough to try and take on a hybrid without first trying to resolve it another way that wasn't violence.

"Look," she said soothingly, "I get that you're upset with me. But I've never even met you! Surely we can talk through…whatever this is…girl to girl talk, you know?"

The hybrid let out a dull laugh, flicking her far too perfect and straight jet-black hair, "Or I could just kill you and get you out of my way permanently."

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to reel her anger back in. She was never good with dealing with other girls that weren't Elena or Bonnie as the cat claws didn't take long to be unleashed before she was, sometimes literally, scratching some bitch's eyes out.

"What could I possibly be in the way of?" She gave the hybrid an incredulous stare.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Seeing Caroline's continued confusion she answered scathingly, "_Klaus_."

Caroline counted to five in her head, trying to absorb what the female was saying.

"Wait…You think I'm getting in the way of you and Klaus? Like, a romantic relationship?"

"Well done." She clapped slowly, mocking through body language and tone.

_Keep calm_, Caroline ordered herself, _one bite of her werewolf teeth and your dead meat._

She mentally slapped herself when she was fondly remembering when Klaus had healed her, his arms holding her close.

"You… love Klaus? Seriously?" Caroline really couldn't get her brain to understand that; last time she had checked Klaus wasn't exactly caring towards his hybrids. "Even though he turned you against your will and then used the sire bond to make you his slave?"

The female's fangs grew longer, if that was even possible. "Silly girl, you know nothing. I wanted to serve Klaus out of my own freewill." Her green eyes narrowed, a complete opposite of Caroline's wide blue eyes, "If you had any sense you'd stick to that delectable blond haired human male and away from Klaus."

Caroline's anger, which was already at its peak, hit an all-time high. That this girl had been watching her and Matt made her feel sick and worried at the danger he could have been in.

Caroline decided it was now her time to flick her hair, "And if Klaus has any sense he will never even consider someone like your type." _So much for keeping calm_.

The hybrids reaction was instant as she attempted to go for Caroline's neck, but already seeing her predictable move Caroline was ready to counter and got in a fighting stance.

Before the hybrid could even get close though, in a blurring speed that even Caroline's eyes couldn't keep up with, the female had been pushed into the hospital buildings back wall creating a permanent dent. In her place now was the person she had come all too familiar with recently, piercing the injured stranger with a dark scowl.

"I confess, I was watching right from the start." Klaus's gaze moved to Caroline and his features brightened considerably, "So tell me darling, since I have quite a lot of sense, what is my type?"

Taking in his cheeky smile and flirtatious tone, she really wished she would fall through the floor. Knowing this would never happen she gave an answer, figuring anything would be better than silence.

"Probably a murderous psychopath who also likes showing her family the world via coffins in the back of a van."

"Not quite," he smirked, "but if you come across such a female, be sure to send her my way would you dear?"

The shuffling of the female hybrid picking herself off the ground brought Caroline's, and also Klaus's, attention back to the situation at hand. Caroline was perplexed that Klaus's company could make her forget about outside events no matter how important.

"K-Klaus," the female shakily said.

Whatever she was going to say next was lost as Klaus pinned her down by the neck, the force cracking the concrete as though it was as soft as sand.

"Forgive me, I forgot all about you. It wouldn't be right of me to let you off pain free when your friend went through such _agony_."

The girls eyes widened in fear, "David?"

"He's the one that snitched you out, might want to be more careful who you date love."

Caroline stood rooted to the spot, seeing the situation in front of her but being unable to do anything – like she wasn't even there at all but instead watching through a TV screen. She was even more confused than before. Klaus had saved her…from one of his own hybrids?

"Now, should I break every bone in your body?" Klaus paused thoughtfully, "No that won't do at all. As a previous werewolf I'm sure you're used to that."

Tears welled up in the female's eyes as she whimpered out her pleas about how _she did it for him_ and how _she just wanted him to notice her._

Caroline should have taken that chance to leave then to go see her father and not get any more involved in the hybrid drama. She could even see the buildings back entrance just a few feet away. If Klaus was going to kill this girl, what did it have to do with her? It was one less hybrid for them all to deal with. She felt glued to the spot though, watching the hybrid that was now reduced to a pitiful state. She looked so young compared to when she had confronted Caroline, her once silky black hair now covered in blood from the wound on her head which was now leaving a trail of blood splattered across the ground.

Instead of leaving, Caroline's eyes flicked to Klaus's face, wondering what his reaction would be to an almost confession from the female.

She didn't like the sight, not at all. His eyes, which always seemed to have a barrier on them anyway, were now even more guarded. His jaw was clenched and the playful smirk he wore so frequently, that she told herself she hated, was nowhere to be seen.

"As I said before, Caroline." Klaus addressed her without looking away from the weeping hybrid, "Love is a weakness."

He then raised his arm, probably aiming for the heart, and she knew it was only a matter of seconds before he struck.

She then did one of the stupidest things in her short life so far, which was really saying something as she had a long list of stupid things she'd already done.

Caroline went to save the life of a complete stranger who was not only rude and bitchy, but would have gladly killed her if she got the chance.


	10. Bringing Out The Dead II

**Chapter 10**

The Original stood with a hand in his pocket, casual but still with a sense of elegance, while waiting for the younger vampire to end his phone call. Damon spotted him and hung up shortly after with a simple 'tea with an old friend' as explanation.

"Elijah, my favourite Original." Damon said truthfully, he'd rather deal with Elijah than Klaus any day, "Back from the dead." He saw the new clean cut suit and hair, "You clean up nice."

Ignoring the compliment, Elijah reached into his jacket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "You left something in my jacket pocket."

"Oh yeah," Damon muttered, beginning to recite the letter back to himself, "Dear Elijah, let's get together about the destruction of your brother. Ex oh, ex oh…"

"Damon." Elijah cut in.

"Was I right to un-dagger you?" Damon said, apprehensive, "Or are we gonna have a problem?"

Damon sure hoped not. He didn't think they'd be able to dagger Elijah again and he wasn't up for an 'I told you so' from Stefan. His brother hadn't been supportive when Damon had told him about un-daggering Elijah, so then having said Original go on team Klaus and screw things up would earn him years of whining from Stefan. His brother was broody enough already without that added bonus.

Elijah shrugged, "I'm here, let's talk."

"Well I'll start with an easy question." He said getting to the point, eager for an answer they had all been trying to find out for weeks, "Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin that Stefan stole from your brother?"

"No." Elijah replied simply and honestly, unaware there even was a fourth coffin until now – another thing to ask Klaus. "My turn for a question. What is the relationship between Klaus and Caroline?"

Damon had to pick his jaw up before he could reply. "It's rude to eavesdrop and being stuck in a coffin is so excuse either." The Originals plain look made him answer the question, "There is _no_ relationship." He paused, "Plus this is Blondie we're talking about, those morals of hers would keep her far away from that killer." One more thoughtful pause. "And its Klaus, the towns," he started to mimic Klaus's british accent, "'_I will kill everyone you love for stealing a few boxes_' friendly hybrid."

"Really." Elijah said sceptically seeming to ignore most of Damon's rambling, "Then why was my brother so…passionate in ensuring her safety? Perhaps you are just unaware, Damon."

He snorted. "I know you've been preoccupied, being dead and all, but this is your brother we're talking about. I can assure you he hasn't turned into a huggable teddy these past few months." He felt slight doubt though – he had seen Caroline visit Klaus, not to mention Klaus's weird attitude when he told him to back off. "And what do you mean her safety? Is Caroline in danger?"

"From a hybrid." Elijah saw Damon's unease at this and he added, "Niklaus will deal with it." Elijah smiled slowly, "Very well. It seems we each don't have the answers we so desire from each other, so how about this? I propose a dinner with me, you, and our brothers."

"You're joking." Seeing Elijah's ordinary stare that said 'no, I'm really not' Damon said, "Unless Klaus is on the menu to be deep fried, Stefan won't agree to it."

"Convince him. I want my family back, and if all it takes is Niklaus and Stefan to come to an agreement then we should waste no time." Elijah began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Damon yelled to the retreating Original.

Elijah didn't glance back when he replied, "To convince my own brother and teach him a lesson that is long overdue."

* * *

><p>It was only the element of surprise that allowed Caroline to successfully interrupt the attack that would have killed the hybrid and shove Klaus away a few steps. It didn't take long before he was back on his feet but it was enough time for her to get in between him and the hybrid. She was now standing protectively in front of the female, her eyes following Klaus and what his next move would be to her bold action.<p>

Klaus wasn't happy. His lycanthrope features now displayed the tip of his fangs sticking out, the gold in his irises slowly fading back to the usual blue hue. He was tempted to simply push the weaker vampire out the way and finish what he had come to do – which was to get rid of the hybrid that had dared disobey him – but instead was curious as to why Caroline would intervene and held himself back knowing the hybrid wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"What," Klaus forced the fangs back, "are you up to, love?"

She wished she knew how to answer that. _What was she doing?_

_You're the doing the right thing, _her conscience answered. She couldn't just stand by as Klaus killed this hybrid that was helpless against him. Sure, the stranger's method of trying to get Klaus's attention sucked loads, but in the end she was just a girl who was in blinded by love. Caroline could easily relate to that.

"I won't let you kill her." She said unwavering and heard the hybrid behind her gasp in surprise, obviously as shocked as Caroline that she'd saved her.

"You won't _let_ me?" Klaus echoed dubiously, a humourless chuckle falling from his lips, "See that's the thing, sweetheart. You can't stop me."

She said nothing in return, knowing he was right – she would be powerless against him. Caroline wasn't going to just give up and stand by though just because the odds were against her.

"Let's also not bypass the fact that she would have killed you had I not showed up to the rescue." He walked up to her, "A little gratitude would be nice considering this is the second time I've saved you."

She crossed her arms, in the hope it would create a barrier between them and the motion gave her a small amount of comfort.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been in need of saving in the first place for both times." She could see his smile falter at the truth of the statement and she quickly moved on, "I think she's learnt her lesson anyway." Caroline pointed to the hybrids weak state, "You don't need to kill her."

"Of course I do, love." Klaus put a hand on her shoulder, "Now stop being so insufferably selfless and stand aside. I'll be done in a tick."

Selfless. That's exactly what she was; which was beyond reckless and grated on his nerves. It was silly enough that she put herself in danger for the people she called friends, but now for a complete stranger as well? It infuriated him that Caroline would simply throw her life away and made Klaus want to spill the hybrids blood even more.

"No!" She grabbed his wrist to pull him off, but his grip was too tight.

"Caroline, dear," he said impatient, "don't make me use force."

"You already are!" She pointed out and felt his hold lessen slightly, "Shouldn't someone like you be grabbing onto any amount of love that they can get? Cause last time I checked no-one had any of those feelings for you!"

Caroline knew she had gone too far this time when his perfectly controlled mask flickered into anger.

"_Enough!_" Klaus growled, pulling her closer.

"Let me go!" She hissed back.

"You two are behaving like children." An unfamiliar voice drawled out. "In a public place, no less."

They both turned to the voice and she saw Klaus become rigid at the sight of the new arrival. The mysterious person had the hybrid she had been trying to save grabbed by the shoulder – an almost mirror of how her and Klaus were right now – who was looking even more petrified now. The hybrid must have attempted to run when they had been…busy.

The man was in a posh suit and the way he held himself reminded her of Klaus, they had the same air of authority around them.

"Elijah…" Klaus breathed out, the name feeling foreign on his tongue.

So this was Elijah. She'd heard about him obviously. She had helped Bonnie find a way on how to take down an Original because of him. That was before Klaus had showed up and made them realise just how weak a threat Elijah was compared to Klaus; that all seemed so long ago now.

"Judging by your look of surprise it seems you haven't noticed my absence from that awful coffin you placed me in."

If it wasn't Klaus who un-daggered Elijah then who out of the group who knew about the coffins would be rash and careless enough to take the dagger out of an Original? _Oh of course_, she realised, _Damon would be_. _I am so remembering this when he next tries to lecture me._

Klaus was visibly shaken and remained speechless, making Caroline feel nervous; she had never seen him look so… vulnerable.

"You are slacking Niklaus." Elijah pushed the girl forward, "This one almost got away while you were in your squabble." Elijah regarded her then. "So this is the lovely Caroline I've heard so much about. Ah yes, I remember now." He said, looking her up and down. "I believe you were on the list of Elena's loved ones."

Klaus moved so that Caroline was behind him, which blocked Elijah's view of the blonde vampire. Whether this move was intentional or not Elijah would probably never know.

"We have a lot to discuss," Klaus still sounded stunned but appeared more himself, "allow me to show you my new home."

Elijah continued like Klaus hadn't spoken, "I'm surprised she doesn't have brown hair, brother."

She didn't catch who attacked first but suddenly there was a frenzy of attacks that scattered around the parking lot causing devastation, until Klaus was finally bashed into a parked car making the alarm go off. Caroline looked around worriedly, hoping no-one would be coming out of the hospitals back exit soon.

"Easy," Klaus snarled out whist in a cat like crouch, "we are in the presence of a lady."

Elijah wasted no time in attacking again, years of hate giving him the upper hand over his brother momentarily. Caroline inwardly cheered when Elijah punched Klaus, sending him a good distance away and she had to resist clapping when she saw Klaus's usually perfect face now had a bruise forming.

Caroline took that time to talk to the frightened hybrid. "What's your name?"

The girl tore her eyes of the fighting Originals, "M-Miranda."

"Okay Miranda, I saved your ass so now you're going to do me a favour. Take this opportunity to run and never show your face in this town again if you know what's good for you."

Miranda looked at her, shock and confusion evident in her eyes, "What about you?"

Caroline smiled sadly, "I'm afraid it's not that easy for me. This is my home."

She nodded and began to walk away, looking back one last time. "I'm sorry for before…and thank you." Then Miranda was gone.

Caroline checked her watch. She had called Elena for support when she found out her father was in hospital and asked if they could meet at the hospital. Elena, always the caring friend, agreed and said she would get there as soon as she could. Caroline really hoped Elena would be late this one time.

A loud crash made Caroline whip her head round to see Klaus had pinned Elijah up against one of the cars, his face a mix of rage and sadness.

"I understand you are angry with me, but listen to me brother," He held Elijah's gaze, knowing the impact his next words would have. "…Mikael is dead."

"What did you say?" Elijah shook Klaus off, his face full of disbelief and then frustrated confusion, "Then why do our family remain in coffins?"

Klaus went to answer, but held back when he saw Caroline. "We shouldn't discuss matters like this here. I promise I will tell you everything you need to know when we return."

Elijah followed his gaze. "Of course." He began to walk towards Caroline, ignoring his brother's warning glare. "Forgive me for the…unsightly display, Caroline. Family business, I'm sure you understand."

She was absolutely dumbfounded. She wanted to say something – perhaps a sarcastic remark or a charming comment that would rival his own charm as a gentleman – but her mind was blank.

Elijah took her hand and Klaus tensed, wondering what his brother was up to, and feeling an unfamiliar emotion when Elijah planted a kiss on Caroline's hand.

An irritating emotion he hadn't felt in centuries. _Klaus was jealous._ The jealousy was intensified when he saw the almost shy and flattered way Caroline was now looking at his brother. She had never looked at him that way, Klaus realised. While Caroline's determination was oddly endearing, he wouldn't mind such a shy expression appear on her face and him being the cause of it.

"I'm sure we will meet again soon." Elijah smiled enchantingly, still holding her hand when he noticed the jewellery on her hand and he raised an eyebrow, "Very soon." He murmured.

"Elijah," Klaus forced a thin smile, "If all you desire is a snack there are plenty of willing females awaiting in the mansion."

Klaus's smile became earnest when he saw Caroline snatch her hand away and look at Elijah with disgust. His brother fixed him with a knowing stare - that he gladly returned with a murderous glare - before walking off, presumably to wait for him elsewhere but still within hearing range. Still on edge from the arrival of his family member, Klaus decided to do what he did best to mask his unease; Tease the youngling with charming smiles. He _would_ get that appealing shy look from her, no matter what.

"I see you're still wearing my ring, love." Klaus said with a hint of pride, Elijah had already noticed anyway. Klaus had seen right away that she kept it on, and he felt a rush of warm and welcome emotions because of it. She was wearing one of his possessions that would claim her as his.

Caroline shrugged. She had been waiting for him to say something about it the whole time and had braced herself to show nonchalance. "It's a nice ring when I forget who gave it to me."

"Ouch." He said jokingly, "How's that working out for you?"

"It would go better if the person didn't show up all the time."

As usual her comments only increased his amusement, "Well I couldn't have one of my hybrids going about on a rampage and ruining my reputation, now could I?"

Caroline bit back a retort about this so called reputation of his, knowing they could keep this up the whole day. She needed to see her father and meet Elena _before_ the day was up.

Noticing her lack of remark, which was odd for her as she always tried to rival him, Klaus changed the subject, "So what brings you here on this lovely day, sweetheart?"

She glared at him and became defensive at the personal question, "That's none of your business."

"True." Klaus agreed unfazed, "But I was only asking out of politeness, love, see – I make it my mission to know everything that happens in this town."

Caroline tensed. If what he said was true - and it probably was - did that mean he knew about Tyler's attempts to break the sire bond?

"Yes," Klaus replied as if he had read her thoughts, "I even know all about Tyler's latest act of defiance." She expected to see anger but instead he seemed utterly unconcerned, "It hardly matters though as it will be proven impossible to break the supernatural bond," he became falsely sympathetic, "but I wish him the best of luck."

She was about to yell at him when she got a text, probably from Elena, and she looked away from his gaze long enough to check.

_Where r u? I'm at front entrance in the hospital waiting_. _–__** E**_

Caroline jumped back in fright when she noticed how close Klaus had gotten to read the text. He watched the movement with great amusement, a smirk present on his lips because of the effect he had on her despite her courageous front.

"Better get going then, love." He flicked his hand in the direction of the building, as if giving her permission to leave, "Oh, and make sure my doppelganger keeps herself out of trouble, would you?"

She gave him a glare that made her usually bright eyes a venomous dark, a look she reserved only for those who disrespected her friends.

"Elijah should have punched you more." She spat out unable to help herself, pleased when irritation appeared on his face at his brother's name.

Caroline turned to leave but Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, his lips close to her ear when he spoke in a low, icy tone.

"Don't think that I didn't notice you assisting that hybrid's escape, love. She was lucky given the circumstances." His eyes flashed, promising danger, "But I never let someone escape from me no matter how far they run." He slowly let her go.

Caroline was grateful he had stopped touching her so she could steel her nerves for one last jab. "Are you done being the cliché villain? Because I'm pretty sure we both have family waiting for us."

"Regrettably," Klaus struggled to be indifferent about how he did, in fact, have family waiting, "fun time is over, it seems. Next time we meet I expect to see that ring paired with my bracelet." Klaus gave her a coy smile, "I'm sure you'll look _ravishing_ with them both on."

Caroline, too shaken to reply, bolted from the scene as fast as she could feeling his eyes on her until she entered the building.


	11. Bringing Out The Dead III

**Chapter 11**

Caroline took deep breaths to try and calm herself whilst leaning against the wall and ignored the worried stares from by-passers as they left and entered the hospital. She was probably there for a good two minutes before she started to look for Elena and she only came to one conclusion in that time; she didn't understand any of the Originals at all.

Once she convinced herself she was in a sane state of mind she walked down the corridor and spotted Elena who was waiting, rather appropriately, in the waiting area and was worriedly biting her nails. Caroline plastered her widest grin on her face before she headed over.

"Elena!" She called out and approached her, "Sorry I was late, traffic was awful."

Elena shook her head at her, "You're a terrible liar, Caroline. But I'm glad you're alright. I got worried when you didn't reply."

Caroline's grin disappeared. She had lied, hadn't she? Straight away as well, no hesitation whatsoever even though she swore she would tell her friends about all the Original drama. But she could hardly say it now, in a hospital when her father was awaiting them. Oh god. She was making excuses. Why was she making excuses? Was she ashamed to admit how much time she had spent with Klaus? Was she…guilty?

"Earth to Caroline? You okay?" Elena was looking at her worriedly, probably thinking she was mental.

There's nothing to tell. So what if Klaus gave you a bracelet and a ring. So what if he saved you from his hybrid. So what if his brother kissed you on the hand. She inwardly groaned at her attempt to fool herself. _Okay_, she came to a decision; _I'll tell Elena when something actually happens_. _Like a kiss…wait_. What the hell was she thinking now?

Elena was now shaking Caroline by the shoulder so she figured she'd better say something before she got shipped off to the mental ward, "I'm fine."

Elena gave her the 'I know that's a lie too' look but let it drop, "The one who helped your dad goes by the name of Dr. Fell she's…" Elena looked around, "right there." She pointed to one of the women in the standard white doctor coats and they started to make their way over.

Caroline gave the doctor a smile; she had saved her dad after all. "Elena told me you're the one who helped my dad."

"I did." She looked around before saying in a hushed tone, "Do you think you could get him to be a little more grateful? He spent half the night threatening to get my medical license revoked for saving his life!" The Doctor's expression changed to recognition, "I saw you outside. Two vampires fighting for your love, from the looks of it."

Caroline had the sudden urge to throw this Dr. Fell outside the window for her misunderstanding. She wasn't surprised that this person who knew about vampires had noticed. From the commotion the Originals had been causing it was pure luck that some poor sod hadn't got in their wrath. She sent a silent sorry to all the owners of the cars that had been destroyed.

"What?" Elena turned to look at her with a furrowed brow, "Two vampires?"

_Gee, don't look so judgemental Elena considering you have been stringing those two Salvatore's for ages,_ she thought annoyed but instead said a bit too chirpy, "Probably mistaken me for someone else. Where is my dad?"

They both looked highly unconvinced but the Doctor replied regardless, "I signed his discharge papers last night."

"Oh." Caroline's voice was heavy with disappointment, "He didn't call or anything…"

Elena tried to make her feel better, "He probably just forgot that's all."

"That must be hard." Dr Fell said, "When your dad hates the one thing you can't change about yourself."

Caroline simply nodded in response, too worried about her dad to care that this woman knew she was a vampire and turned to leave. Elena gave the doctor a farewell before moving to leave as well.

Dr. Fell tapped Caroline on the shoulder to get her attention with Elena noticing. "I make it my business to know who the vampires are in this town. Which is why I think you should stay away from those two you were with before."

Caroline saw Elena's curious expression watching them from ahead. "Tell me something I don't know."

She quickly caught up with Elena, eager to get away from the slightly intimidating woman. There was something she didn't like about that doctor and how much knowledge she seemed to have.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"Oh you know, medical stuff. Paper work, blah blah…" She rooted around in her pockets to get her mobile.

Elena sighed, "And I suppose you're not going to tell me about what happened before you arrived here?"

_It's now or never_ Caroline decided.

"I will." Caroline dialled her dad's number. "I should have told you straight away actually. It's -"

Elena frowned at Caroline's abrupt pause, "Told me what?"

"Shhh. I hear it…" she glanced around to find the direction of the noise, "…my dad's phone."

Caroline followed the sound to find a door named 'Medical Supply.' If her heart could still beat she was sure it would be racing due to the panic she was now feeling. Hesitantly she opened the door, searching the dim room for the piece of technology. Her dad wouldn't be in here she reasoned, he probably just dropped it or something silly like that. She moved deeper into the room, thankful she had Elena close behind, when she saw the body.

Bill Forbes was unconscious and covered in blood.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood, whisky in hand, by the fireplace when he heard his brother take a seat in the armchair behind him. He desperately needed the drink after he had confessed to Elijah that he was the one who murdered their mother. Naturally, Elijah had been upset and felt betrayed but had otherwise been silent, which worried him. Was Elijah planning revenge against him? Whatever his brothers intentions currently were Klaus knew he was walking on a tightrope with him and had to be careful with what he said and did if he wanted to keep Elijah's loyalty.<p>

The person of his thoughts spoke up, "Tell me about this Caroline, brother."

Klaus was grateful he had his back to Elijah, unsure of what he might have given away if his brother could see his face.

"She is simply a plaything that provides brief entertainment in this boring town." Klaus deflected, eyes still observing the flames in front of him. "A means to an end."

Elijah didn't miss how Klaus's shoulders tensed. "You and I both know that isn't true. That ring was once intended for someone else. I also heard mention of a bracelet."

"Drop it Elijah," he snarled, "or I will not hesitate to use one of the daggers on you despite the consequences."

Elijah sighed, "Another false statement, Niklaus. You and I also know that you have always been too much of a coward to face your family members."

Mikael's voice rang out in his head, taunting. _"Come out and face me you little coward." _His hands tightened around the glass he was holding creating a crack in the expensive glass. He forced himself to calm so that he would not launch himself at his brother for bringing back memories of Mikael. He had just renovated, after all.

"Nikalus," Elijah's tone was serious and made Klaus turn to face him, "how would you feel about dinner with the Salvatores?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows in amusement at the bizarre idea, "Elijah I'm concerned. Just what did that time daggered do to you?"

Elijah had to resist rolling his eyes; he wondered if Klaus knew how alike he was to Damon. "I am serious, brother. It will give you the opportunity to discuss a deal with Stefan like adults in a civilised manner. From what I've heard your negotiating methods aren't the best."

Klaus gave the relaxed vampire an annoyed glare, "I much prefer my plan." At Elijah's questioning stare he told him, "I'll give Stefan one last chance to tell me where my coffin is. If he refuses I will then proceed to rip him limb from limb until his brother gives in -"

"How civilized." Elijah said in-between.

"- from watching the torment Stefan will undoubtedly be in and spill the coffins location." Klaus took a sip from his drink whilst considering Elijah's idea, "Now that I think about it, you're right brother. We _should_ grant them an audience. That way they will already be here, in my presence, so when I want to end their pitiful lives I won't even have to leave my house."

Elijah held back any complaints knowing that would be the best agreement he would get out of Klaus. He said idly, "Should we invite the lovely Caroline for this evening as well?"

Elijah barely dodged the whisky glass that was thrown at him.

* * *

><p>All four vampires sat round the table, tension thick between them. The host smiled lazily, amused at the predicament the Salvatores had placed themselves in.<p>

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger," Klaus began ignoring the glares he was receiving, "so strong after all these years."

Stefan and Damon avoided each other's gazes in an attempt to ignore the fact that their love for the same girl was being announced by their enemy. Klaus easily noticed the discomfort he was causing between the brothers and his grin widened. Did they not realise how weak they were at the mention of the doppelganger? It was pathetic, really. It was his self-satisfaction at hitting their weak spot that made him so unprepared for Damon's comeback.

"Obviously not that strong as you seem to prefer blondes these days." Damon smirked when Klaus's smirk rapidly disappeared, "Right Klaus?"

Damon ignored the confused look Stefan gave him and kept his eyes on Klaus. The look he was receiving from the hybrid make him eternally grateful that looks couldn't actually kill. Although, death by glare would be less painful than anything Klaus is probably going to do to him now, Damon realised sullenly.

Elijah put a hand on his brother's shoulder in an attempt to keep him docile. "Ignore him brother. You were saying about the Petrova bloodline?"

Klaus didn't miss how Elijah moved his glass away from him and smirked at his brother's useless attempt to keep him passive. Damon deserved much more than a glass thrown at him. He continued despite his murderous thoughts, "What do you say brother? Shall we tell them about Tatia?"

Elijah appeared reluctant to share such history, but decided to indulge his brother so that both Salvatore's may leave alive tonight.

Klaus watched with irritation etched on his features as Elijah told the Salvatore's of Tatia. Mocking the guests because of the love they shared for one girl wasn't as entertaining as he thought it would be.

Especially not after the mention of Caroline.

How frustrating.

* * *

><p>Caroline wasn't sure how long she cried for. She was sure she'd have run out of tears by now, but they kept coming strong. She wondered if she'd made the wrong choice by giving her father a choice. Sure, he'd be mad at her for eternity as a vampire but he would have still been <em>alive<em>. It was too late for regrets now.

"I need some fresh air." She said to her mother who nodded in response, knowing no words could help at the moment.

She took one last glance at her father who was lying on the bed looking peaceful. A small and sad smile made its way on her face. In life her father had never looked peaceful.

As soon as she made it outside she was running through the night. She didn't care if someone saw the unnatural speed. She found it hard to care about anything right now. She must have been on the move for about an hour before she eventually found herself in a park, now deserted at this late hour. She spotted one of the empty swings and sat down on it, allowing herself to break down again. No-one would see her here. She wouldn't have to worry about her mum seeing her like this. She considered calling Tyler but he hadn't answered any of her calls earlier and she didn't want to hear that dreadful beep followed by complete silence as it went to voicemail. Being alone like this was fine.

"It's not safe for a lady to be alone at this time." A smooth voice contradicted her.

Caroline didn't have to look up to know who the voice belonged to. She kept her head down when she mumbled, rather pathetically, "Go away."

On another night Klaus might have listened to her wishes. But tonight, seeing her so fragile and frail, he moved to the swing next to her. He silently observed her, waiting for her to speak first. Seeing Caroline like this, the vulnerability behind the fiery and sassy attitude, made him realise just how young she was.

Caroline wiped away any traces of her breakdown before looking up at him. "The mighty hybrid leader Klaus sitting on a swing. I never thought I'd see that." She giggled at the sight.

Caroline expected the normal with him; charming remarks and guarded answers that usually resulted in one of them getting the last say. But he only smiled gently at her and said, "If it makes you laugh…" Klaus shrugged, "a little ridiculing is worth it, love."

Caroline found she was speechless at that and moved on with a query, "Why are you even out here?"

Klaus wavered before answering. The glares he was receiving off his recently brought together family members had eventually driven him out the house. He knew he would have come to blows with them, especially Kol, if he had stayed any longer. He didn't have a set location in mind when he left. His only objective had been to hunt to appease his irritation at Elijah's betrayal. He had eyed a few pretty little things walking home alone – the perfect snack – when he had heard the crying. He instantly knew who it was and he had impulsively followed the sound.

Klaus could have easily made up a lie but he responded partially truthfully, "My family has been reunited. As you may imagine they aren't particularly pleased with me." He gazed at her with such sorrow it was enough to make her forget her own as he confessed, "I suppose you could say…I'm running."

That's not what she wanted to hear after her dad's death; that the Originals had all been awoken.

"I'm running too." Not knowing why, perhaps it was the uncharacteristic defencelessness from him, she began to comfort him, "You once told me it takes more courage to run then it does to stay."

His eyes widened slightly. Klaus was shocked she had remembered what he told her. He was even more shocked she was trying to make him feel better. She really was too honourable for her own good. Or for him. Wanting to return the favour Klaus started softly, "I heard about your father."

"Don't." Caroline cut in sharply. She didn't bother to question how he knew. It was much easier to accept that Klaus was all-knowing. "Seriously."

Klaus didn't press the matter, knowing far too well how it felt to lose a father. "Very well." He could easily make out the tear stains on her face. Klaus didn't like it and much preferred her bright smiles. "Onto a different matter entirely." He moved to stand in front of her and took her hand, "Will you, Miss Caroline Forbes, attend my family's ball as my date tomorrow evening?"

Startled by both his advance and his words she ended up stuttering out a lame excuse, "I- I don't own a dress for such an occasion."

"I'll take care of that." Klaus reassured her.

She could already see what the Originals ball would be like. Fancy, expensive and over the top with everyone dressed up in gowns and suits. Something Caroline usually would have jumped at the chance to go to if it wasn't hosted by the enemy. Because under all the gifts and charm that's still what Klaus was - the enemy.

"I can't." Realizing how weak she sounded she said with more resolve, "I _won't_."

Klaus was wearing a victorious smirk, "There's my girl." He still didn't let go of her hand when he said uninterestedly, "I hear Rebekah will be inviting that football chap. Matt, I believe."

She huffed at the persuasion. If Matt was going to a ball that had deadly vampires and he was going to be accompanied with the blood slut herself Caroline could hardly leave him. "What time is this stupid ball?"

His devious smirk widened at the conquest, "I'll send you the details."

Seeing his now happy countenance she added, "I'm not promising anything."

"I know," Klaus whispered softly, "Then just promise me one thing."

For a second she thought Klaus was going to kiss her hand, much like Elijah had done, but instead he leaned in and planted a kiss on her temple before walking away.

She tried to ignore the shivers she felt from the simple and far too innocent kiss, "…Promise you what?"

He turned back to her with a wink, "That you'll save the last dance for me, love."

Caroline reached up to touch her cheek in astonishment after he had gone.

Klaus had been the one to stop her tears.


	12. Dangerous Liaisons I

**Chapter 12**

Klaus, as always, was true to his word. When she woke the next morning she saw a black box accompanied with a white ribbon, much like the one the bracelet had been in, on her desk. The fact that the hybrid had been in her room should have scared her, but she found herself incapable to be afraid of him now. She first picked up the invitation on the rich parchment that was placed upon the box.

"_Please join the Mikaelson's family this evening."_

She frowned at the written name. She never even thought that Klaus would have a surname. Probably because something trivial like that was too human for him, she concluded. On the front were all the details; time and location. Knowing there was bound to be more she flipped the card over to see the personal message in Klaus's unmistakable elegant script.

"_I'm holding you to that promise._

_Fondly, Klaus."_

She sighed in resignation. She was grateful she had attended many dance lessons in her life to prepare her for later. Caroline reluctantly opened the box next knowing she would, against her will, love its contents. She was greeted with a beautiful, luxurious blue dress covered in sparkles. She gasped in amazement in its beauty. If there was one thing she could say in certainty, it was that Klaus had very good taste.

She ran her fingers over the soft material. She wondered why he chose blue for her. It was probably because his own eyes were blue, the self-important egotistic being that he was. She grinned at the thought, knowing it probably wasn't true. She caught her reflection in the mirror, her own blues eyes staring back at her. She held the dress up to herself and saw the replication in the mirror smile back at the comparison between the clothing and her eyes.

They were a perfect match.

* * *

><p>"Who are you bringing to the ball this evening?" Esther asked her son. An almost bashful look came across Klaus's face before he covered it up with a small laugh.<p>

"I can answer that mother." Elijah intercepted from the next room.

"Oh?" Kol piped up, suddenly very interested, "Do tell Elijah."

Klaus growled. "How about both of you shut up and stick to the conversation in the room you're currently in."

Esther joined in, "My, my. Who is the lucky lady Niklaus?"

He looked at his mother with an annoyed look in the hope it would stop her interest. It may have worked had his sister not chosen to show up at that time.

Rebekah leant against the doorframe. "Who did you compel to love you this time brother?"

Kol, who had followed, peeked over her shoulder, "And if she's cute may you share her? I seem to find myself in the unfortunate predicament of being dateless."

Rebekah looked up from observing her newly polished nails in fake shock, "You mean the young and humble bachelor who rarely mentions his dashing good looks every five minutes is _single_?"

"Don't be so judgemental Bekah." He smiled unkindly, "It's not like you have a date either."

"That's true." She agreed with a pleased grin, "Well, not yet I don't."

Kol pouted. "I was hoping we could go together, dear sister." At her instant denial he turned to Klaus, "As I was saying before –"

"No." Klaus harshly interrupted, feeling a headache on its way because of his family's antics.

Kol's smile grew, "I promise not to charm her too much. But if at the end of the night she wishes to return with me and not you…well, it won't be very surprising since it's _me_."

The brothers exchanged a heated glare that neither was willing to back down from. Esther crossed her arms in irritation at her children's quarrels, prepared to step in and command them to stop when the inevitable threats began.

"I said no, Kol." Klaus's words were sharp, "Do not test me on this matter."

"Interesting." Kol smirked as he teased, "Do you care for this girl?"

Klaus took a threatening step towards Kol, who merely adjusted his bowtie while keeping eye-contact, deliberately showing how unaffected he was.

Elijah appeared before a fight started and rested a hand on each of Kol's and Rebekah's shoulder. "What is the problem Niklaus?" He returned Klaus's hostile glare with a calm stare, "I believe you said no real feelings were involved."

The three family members stood there expectantly, waiting for Klaus's answer.

Klaus slammed the door in his sibling's faces.

Esther raised an elegant eyebrow at the action, "I'm not sure that was the best method to earn their forgiveness."

"No," he agreed, "but it's the best way for some peace."

"Well, whoever she is, I don't believe she would appreciate you dressed like that." She indicated to his casual attire, "You should start preparing yourself for her."

"Don't be ridiculous," he muttered, but nevertheless went to change.

Esther let her happy pretence slip away and be replaced with melancholy now that she was alone. She had never considered there may be someone who would mourn her children's deaths – especially not Niklaus. She questioned if he had truly changed so much to freely earn love from another. Regardless, even if that was so, he was still an abomination and thus the plan would still be set in motion.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood nervously in the ever growing crowd. Despite being glammed up like the rest of them she felt out of place. She briefly entertained the thought of running out the mansions massive front doors before anyone noticed her. This ball was simply a ruse of hiding behind expensive garments in an attempt to create a false pretence of friendship.<p>

She found herself fiddling with the diamond bracelet in her anxiety. For the first time since Klaus had given it to her she had decided to wear it. She did say she would wear it on a special occasion and if this wasn't special, then nothing was. From the stares she was attracting from the male audience she figured the set Klaus had given her was working.

She was able to make out a few familiar faces across the large foyer. Elena was accompanied by both Stefan and Damon — no surprise there. She saw Matt smiling shyly at Rebekah and frowned when Rebekah laughed, the sound poisonous from her lips. Did Matt have a death sentence? Although the same could very much be said for her accepting Klaus's invitation. She easily spotted Klaus among the crowd who was socialising with the human guests, full of host charm as he earned a laugh from the brunette he was standing with. As if he felt her eyes on him, Klaus met her gaze intently.

Once Klaus saw her, he was unable to look away. He had always known from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was beautiful. For a vampire she was radiant, and glowed unlike any other he had met. She was breath-taking and seeing her now, standing there so timid in the dress he had picked out for her, made him easily forget everyone else's existence.

Caroline braced herself and started walking towards him, suddenly self-conscious from the look he was giving her when he met her halfway.

"Good evening Caroline." Klaus greeted when she approached, charming in every way.

She felt almost giddy, as if on a first date. The expensive black tuxedo he was wearing reminded her once again of how handsome he was. She wasn't ready for this yet; to face him after their encounter last night where they had both been more exposed.

"I need a drink." She said blatantly. _Or two. Or three._

Caroline marched past him as fast as she could in her attire heading for the champagne, wasting no time by pouring herself her own drink as the waiter was busy serving another. She easily finished the first glass and glanced behind to see if Klaus was still watching her.

He was.

Caroline went to grab another wine but a hand shot out and snatched the object away before her fingertips could even touch the glass. Annoyed, she glared at the rude intruder ready to take all her anger out on him.

The intruder was unaffected and smiled back, "You'll have to be quicker than that."

She took an instant disliking to the handsome stranger. "Or maybe you should be politer."

He laughed, "I like you. You've got fire." He admired her hungrily, not bothering to be discreet, "I can see why my brother is interested."

He saw her confused look and nodded in the direction of Klaus. Caroline followed his gaze she and turned back round immediately as a glare returned to her face. Even from this distance she could see that Klaus was watching them both with an annoyed expression.

"You're a Mikaelsen." Caroline said resentfully.

She scolded herself for not realising straight away. _Of course_ he was one of the Originals. They all seemed to be blessed with godly good looks and rich accents.

"Kol Mikaelsen, to be exact." He extended his hand.

She ignored it, not having the patience to deal with another Mikaelsen. "Not interested."

"I admit my family is quite a troublesome bunch. I, on the other hand, am nothing less than charming." Kol flashed a smile that was annoyingly attractive, "Care to find out just how charming I can be?"

Caroline blinked as any attraction she felt towards him disappeared in a flash. "Wow. You know what? Keep that drink. You'll need it for when every girl here realises what an egotistical idiot you are."

And with that, she spun on her heels and walked away leaving a very annoyed Kol in her wake.

Kol let his still extended hand drop to his side and his playful smile vanished into a menacing scowl. That hadn't turned out quite as he had planned. He had betted on being able to easily allure the young lady his brother had chosen and delight in the discomfort it would surely have caused Klaus for the rest of the night.

He had first spotted Caroline shortly after she arrived and had witnessed the brief interaction she shared with his brother from the staircase above. He instantly knew this was the girl Klaus had been reluctant to share any details about when he saw the longing look Klaus gave her and how he never broke his gaze from Caroline, even long after she had walked off. Kol had to admit his brother had good taste; she was very pretty to catch even his eye. But not pretty enough to humiliate him and get away with it.

Kol was done playing nice.

* * *

><p>The Mikaelsen's all stood on the extravagant staircase, looming over the guests below. Klaus half-heartedly listened to his brother's announcement while scanning the faces to find the only one he was interested in. He smirked in accomplishment when he found her and kept his eyes remaining there.<p>

Elijah spoke to the crowd, "Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if you could all find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ball."

The crowd instantly erupted into whispers and people were already pairing up and making their way to the ball. Caroline stood uncertain on the side-lines as she watched the happy couples. She saw Damon whisk Elena away and felt a tinge of jealousy. Her mind drifted to Tyler and how it may have been if he was here. She pushed the thought away, knowing it would only result in depression.

Klaus descended the stairs and made his way straight to Caroline. He approached her and offered his arm. No words were needed.

She hesitated as the butterflies in her tummy grew, "Only one dance."

Klaus hid his disappointment, "That's all I ask for, Caroline."

"Well…I did promise." She took a deep breath and reached out, fitting her hand through his arm.

His beaming smile at her acceptance was rather cute, like he had expected rejection, and she couldn't help but smile sheepishly back as he guided her to the ballroom. They took their place and Klaus noticed how perfectly her hand fitted in his as they got into position.

As soon as the music started, Klaus was expertly leading her around the room. She cursed whoever had made the waltz an almost close embrace as she tried to hide her nervousness at being so near to him. Finding it difficult to hold his mesmerizing gaze she chose the easier option; to keep her eyes drifting to the other dancers. Matt was dancing with Rebekah and she hoped they would both feel the scolding glares she was directing their way.

Klaus drew her eyes back to him, "I'm glad you came."

She was all too aware of his hand on her lower back. "Yeah, well it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles."

Klaus nodded, understanding. "You needed the distraction."

Caroline didn't deny it. Being at this freaky Cinderella ball was better than being at home moping and having time to dwell on everything bad that had happened in her life.

"I knew you'd look ravishing with that dress on." He glanced at her wrist and smiled, "You're wearing my bracelet this time too."

She was going to make up a reason for wearing them but decided to remain silent. They were past excuses now.

They passed by Elena and Damon through the dance. Elena, as expected, was giving her a confused frown while Damon simply sent her a knowing smirk which Elena caught and she began fervently questioning him. Damon, annoyed, mouthed _'thanks Barbie'_ which Caroline returned with an apologetic smile and stopped listening to their conversation. She wasn't eager to learn what Elena thought of her current situation.

Klaus could have continued giving her endless compliments but there was a matter that had to be solved. "What did Kol want?"

"Weren't you listening?" She asked.

"Well I certainty tried." His smirk disappeared as he remembered the awful memory, "But Mayor Lockwood was rather _insistent_ on talking to me about council matters. _Several_ council matters."

Caroline giggled at his painful expression. "Sounds like you had fun."

Klaus took a moment to enjoy the light sound before insisting, "So…my little brother?"

"He just wanted to drop by and tell me how amazing he was. I kindly told him the truth." Caroline saw his pleased grin, "You seem rather happy about that."

"Delighted." He twirled her around. "You know, you're quite the dancer."

"Well I've had a lot of training." She informed him with pride, "I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

"I know." Klaus said ever so softly.

Caroline couldn't fight against the happy smile that made its way on her face. Klaus knew a little insignificant fact about her and she felt flattered he even bothered to find out such a thing.

After the first chorus it came to the part of the dance where they switched partners and Caroline was pleased to see it was Matt. This must have showed on her face because Klaus momentarily held her closer and whispered, "I'll find you after the dance."

Feeling light headed, she simply nodded in response. Klaus then unwillingly and very reluctantly released his hold on her and she twirled into the safe arms of Matt.

Caroline didn't hesitate, "What are you doing? Why are you here with the she-devil?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Matt said, frustrated, "No?" She was about to say _yes, that's exactly what you should have said_ when he put in, "And why the hell are you here with Klaus?"

She huffed at the inevitable question that had no answer. The past week she had been asking herself the same thing every time she saw Klaus; _why, why, why_?

_Why_ had he saved her life twice?

_Why_ did Klaus shower her with gifts and attention?

_Why_, when she danced with Klaus, did she feel a nice and warm bubbly feeling everytime he complimented her?

Caroline settled for, "Don't even get me started."

* * *

><p>"Stop staring. It's creeeeeepy." Damon told his current dance partner. Rebekah's eyes, however, stayed glued to the happily dancing pair.<p>

"Of course she looks beautiful." She bit out in envy, "Nik gave her everything she's wearing."

"_Everything_?" Damon glanced over at Caroline again and whistled, "What do I have to do to get expensive gifts from Klaus as well?"

Rebekah smiled sweetly. "Cease to exist."

Damon smirked back with equal sweetness. He changed the subject entirely to a more serious one, "Is Klaus capable of love?"

Rebekah's eyes flicked to him for the first time since they started dancing. "Now why would you ask me that? I really hope this isn't you 'coming out.'"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm asking because the hybrid that ruined all our lives seems to have a new obsession with Caroline."

"Oh?" Her voice was now laced with interest, "I thought the one you loved was Elena."

"I wish," he gritted out, "everyone would stop announcing that. Look, I owe Caroline. Let's just say I was a cold hearted bastard who used her and now I feel obliged to help her out, _et cetera et cetera…"_

"Sounds believable." Rebekah glanced at Niklaus and her features softened. "He has loved before and he will undoubtedly fall again." She looked away and the hardness in her eyes returned. "He has terrible taste, as always."

Damon looked around curiously to see Klaus still gazing at Caroline, completely ignoring his current dance partner who looked greatly offended. He spotted Elijah, who had clearly perfected the waltz with elegance, also focusing on Klaus before he met Damon's gaze evenly. Elijah smiled and Damon could easily translate the meaning; _I told you they had a relationship. I was right and you were wrong._ He sighed as he held back the urge to be childish and stick his tongue out at Elijah. He concentrated back on Rebekah, "So…we can trust Klaus with her?"

"No." Rebekah answered simply, her eyes wandering back to Matt. "But that's how love works."

Damon didn't miss when Elena started leading Stefan outside, away from the dancers to presumably spend time alone. "…Sure is."

* * *

><p>Kol swirled his champagne as he stood next to his clearly annoyed sister. "Where's your date?" He inquired devilishly, knowing it would increase her annoyance.<p>

Rebekah sighed in irritation. "Flirting with his ex."

Kol looked over at the human boy his sister had, for some silly reason, invited to see Caroline next to him laughing freely. A vindictive smile appeared on his face as a plan began to formulate. Ruining that girl's life was almost disappointingly easy; however he would need his sister's co-operation.

"You've changed Bekah." Kol inspected the glass he was holding to appear indifferent. "You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness."

As he predicted Rebekah was offended by the statement. "I'm not settling," she argued, "I brought him here to kill him."

Kol grinned; this really was far too simple.

"He's Elena's friend." Rebekah clarified. "If he dies, she suffers."

"She won't be the only one to suffer." Kol watched as happiness practically radiated from the young vampire as she spoke to the boy. That would all change soon.

Rebekah glimpsed at Kol in questioning but didn't pry. Her mind was only set on getting revenge on the doppelganger. "But I've already been scolded once." She smiled coyly and said innocently, "So, I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out."

Kol feigned uncertainty, "And spit right in the face of mothers rules?" He smirked as Caroline walked away, unaware it would be the last time she would see the human. He looked to his sister, excitement apparent in his eyes, "I'm in."


	13. Dangerous Liaisons II

**Chapter 13**

Caroline stepped outside to get away from the bustle inside the ballroom. After the dance she could practically feel the various stares she was receiving of everyone. The glares from many envious girls who were most likely all human and unaware of what they were actually being jealous of. The interested stares of Klaus's family members, no doubt wondering what she was to Klaus–something she herself didn't know–was all too intimidating as well.

But worst of all was the confused scowl Elena was sending her. She knew Elena would try to corner her and demand answers after the dance so she did something rather cowardly. She ran. After saying an excuse to Matt she had walked–very quickly–outside before Elena could reach her.

She was now walking down the stone path accessorised with fairy lights (not that her vampire vision needed them) when she spotted the animal. With a happy grin she moved closer to stroke one of the horse's manes, which gave a happy neigh in response. The Mikaelsens really were taking this fancy ball to the max with having horses leading carriages.

When she heard the footsteps of Klaus approaching, Caroline wasn't surprised at all. He had said he would find her after the dance and she had been expecting him with every second that passed. However, she didn't turn around and continued to admire the animal in front of her.

That didn't hold back Klaus though, as he simply stood in front of her and asked, "You like horses?"

She held back a sigh. It would be all too easy to talk to Klaus _normally_. But she knew, no matter how much she denied it, Klaus didn't fall in the normal category for boys. There were answers that she needed.

So Caroline said stubbornly, "I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here."

With just the two of them, standing here alone, Klaus decided he should finally tell her. It was pointless to deny how he felt towards Caroline anymore. The feelings he had been denying from the moment he had saved her life had slowly crept up on him and flourished into so much more. Klaus refused to be foolish like the Salvatores and hide the love they had for a girl.

Klaus said softly with no hesitation, "I fancy you."

That made Caroline stare at him in utter shock. Sure, she'd pondered on the thought of Klaus perhaps liking her (I mean, hello – gifts pretty much screams '_I like you'_ in the human world) but she had always pushed the thought away because it was _absurd_.

He smiled at the reaction. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" She said impatiently. How could it _not_ be hard to believe that the immortal hybrid had been completely straightforward and confessed to her?

"Why?" He asked, sounding surprised that he'd even have to elaborate, "You're beautiful, you're strong. You're full of light." _Too bright for a vampire_. "I enjoy you." _Far more then he should._

Looking into his eyes, so full of emotion, as he gave her compliment after compliment she could easily lose herself in them and regret her next action. Caroline quickly put a barrier back up in-between them, "Well I'm spoken for." She felt the need to clarify just who and added, "By Tyler."

Because even through the entire struggle her and Tyler were going through they were still together, right? There was no doubt in her mind that Tyler still loved her.

"I thought you two ended things." Klaus spoke aloud her worries.

Caroline was annoyed at how care freely Klaus could just announce something he was to blame for. She said with irritation, "Yeah, because of _you_ and your freaky sire bond with him."

"So you're not spoken for." He grinned cheekily at the victory.

Caroline looked away with a slight huff. She had completely slipped up there.

"You know," he began looking slightly nervous–but that couldn't be right because Klaus didn't get nervous, "horses are the opposite of people." His gaze fell to the horse she had been petting moments earlier and his eyes glazed over. "They're loyal."

Loyalty was something Klaus didn't take for granted; it was something he'd never truly had. Sure, he had been able to charm–and most of the time force–many over the years to serve him, but it wasn't the same as _true_ loyalty. To have faithfulness and devotion to someone out of free will. The sired bond his hybrids had towards him was simply a cheap imitation.

Caught up in his memories he continued, "My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favourite horse." He smiled sadly, the memory still as vivid after all this time. "He severed its neck with a sword," he finally met her eyes again, "as a warning."

"Have you even considered…sitting down with your father and talking it out?" Caroline had never been the comforting type, so she knew before she even started talking whatever she was going to say would be a bit silly. But for him to reveal such raw and painful memories in front of her she felt that, in return, she could at least provide some sort of comfort.

The numb look that Klaus wore made her tighten the hold she had on her shawl. He said dully, "I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little more complex than yours."

"Hm. Maybe so," she paused, considering his words. "But I let my father go with no regrets." The night her father had died she had begged, yelled and cried. Through all that she had said everything she needed to say to him. "And to answer your question, yes I do like horses. But I also like people and they actually like me." _And if I want them to keep liking me I need to stop seeing you_, she mentally added. "So I'll be inside." With that close, she turned to leave.

Klaus clearly had other ideas though, as his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. His grip wasn't tight, it was loose enough for her to get free but she still felt trapped all the same and she looked at him, ready to demand what he was doing. The question died on her lips when she saw the conflicted expression he was wearing. There was an odd light in his eyes, like he was trying to keep something under control and Klaus seemed to be struggling with what to say. Whatever he had finally decided on was lost as a new arrival appeared.

They both looked at the new company. Upon seeing who it was Caroline ripped her hand out of Klaus's grasp in embarrassment and shame. Stefan Salvatore stood, hands in pockets, watching them with an unfriendly smirk and his eyes darting between the two.

"Oh. My bad." Stefan said while not looking the least bit sorry. "I seem to have accidently stumbled upon something very," he looked at Caroline, his gaze accusing, "_interesting_."

Her brow furrowed at the implication she could hear in his voice and went to remark–probably something about him being a dick–but Klaus cut in before her.

Klaus forced a tight smile–the sort of smile that promised many broken necks. "Stefan, always a pleasure to see you," his tone indicated the very opposite.

"Got bored of making hybrids Klaus?" Stefan smiled back with similar falseness and dipped his head in Caroline's direction. "I see you're now finding another way to spend your immortal life."

"Okay!" Caroline snapped as she saw Klaus's eyebrow twitch in irritation – she was _not_ watching two of them rip each other apart, even if they both deserved it. "Stefan," she growled, sending him a warning glare when he went to comment, "Dance with me."

As expected the request startled him enough for her to grab his arm and drag him back inside. Caroline didn't have to look back to know the angry expression Klaus would be wearing because of her departure. Once the doors shut behind them she released Stefan, whose mocking grin had vanished.

She glanced around to make sure no-one was within ear shot when she went into her rant, "What the hell was that? Are you suicidal?"

"Not today." Stefan said stiffly, "But it seems you are."

Caroline faltered as her mind raced to think of something to say. Sadly, her imagination failed and left her to face the situation on her own. She meekly replied, "I don't know what you mean."

Stefan shook his head and leaned back while glancing over at the few people still dancing. Finally, emitting a sigh, he looked back at her. "I spent a whole summer with Klaus. I know him. The _real_ him. Not this pretence he puts in front of you. His a –"

"_Monster_." At his surprised expression Caroline decided to put him out of his misery, "Yeah your brother got there long before you with this little talk."

"Well clearly Damon didn't do a very good job since your still rendezvousing with him."

She protested immediately, "That's not –"

"_That's exactly what it was, Caroline!_" Stefan cried and she flinched back in shock. He then rubbed his forehead, obviously trying to compose himself before he started again, "The things his done are unforgivable, Caroline. He killed Jenna and Elena." Caroline's eyes averted to the floor, tears threatening to overflow but he continued relentlessly, "I've seen him torture so many people–_just for fun_. I lost count of the lives he took in the short time I was forced to spend with him. Have you forgotten how he would have used you in the sacrifice if Damon hadn't saved you?"

"No," she murmured–it's something she'll never forget, "I haven't."

The Stefan she used to know returned then–however briefly–and he rested a hand on her shoulder when he said softly, "Then you know to stay away."

Something snapped then and Caroline isn't exactly sure what but she decided to go with it. First Damon and now Stefan are lecturing her on her love life? Did everyone believe her so stupid that she'd instantly forgive Klaus? Didn't they know how much torture she was putting herself through because of the conflicted feelings she was having?

She shook his hand off. "You've killed people too Stefan." His eyes widened and she laughed. "Oh yeah, I know all about your _ripper_ days. Isn't that why you're pushing Elena away? _Because you're ashamed of what you are_. You do know that no-one's buying this no humanity crap? Oh, and let's not forget Damon who used to go around killing people like it was going out of fashion!"

Stefan didn't deny any of it and just nodded with a grim expression. "You're right. But unlike Klaus _we_ feel regret. I feel it every day. Do you think Klaus would have felt regret if he had used you in the sacrifice?"

They both knew the answer to that. She avoided the question and instead muttered, "I much preferred the Stefan that ate bunnies."

Stefan's lips twitched with amusement at her remark before he sighed in exasperation. "This isn't a jo –"

"Is there a problem?"

Elijah was standing there, with an eyebrow raised in questioning as he observed the two annoyed individuals who both moved apart when they realised how close they had gotten to yell at each other.

"No," Stefan finally replied and gave Caroline a meaningful look, "I think we've covered everything."

She returned the stare with equal determination. Stefan must have realised he was getting no-where as he eventually broke his gaze away. He walked past Elijah in his exit, ignoring the older vampire entirely.

The Original watched the retreating Salvatore before addressing her, "I told you we'd meet again soon, Caroline. Here," Elijah offered a glass, "you look like you need it."

"More then you know," she muttered whilst eagerly accepting the drink. "I guess you heard everything?"

"Clearly," he raised an eyebrow when she swigged half the drink down. "I find it curious that you defend my brother so."

_Curious indeed_. It's not like she had intentionally gone out of her way to defend Klaus. In the end, they were all killers. Even she had killed and that would follow her forever, a constant weight on her shoulders. Surely if Damon could be forgiven for his sins, couldn't Klaus be given a chance too?

"Klaus fancies me," she blurted out. Caroline peeked at Elijah's face, expecting horror or some sort of shock but he remained passive. "Shouldn't you be more…?"

"Surprised?" Elijah smiled, "I suppose you could say I expected this. My brother is terrible at lying. That ring was confirmation enough."

"Oh," she didn't question what Klaus might have said about her to hide the… _feelings_ he had for her. "Wait – the ring?"

He shrugged, "Niklaus held on to it for years. I began to think he would never find another he deemed worthy to wear it." This time it was Elijah's turn to be shocked at the company's un-shocked expression, "The mention of another does not raise questions?"

She scoffed. "Klaus is one thousand years old. If he didn't have an ex _then_ I'd have questions. Besides it's not like were dating so why would I even care…" she trailed off, knowing she was babbling. She was unprepared for Elijah's next inquiry.

"Do you fancy my brother back?"

She spat out the wine she was drinking in her shock, earning a laugh from Elijah who commented '_How lady like.' _

After composing herself she protested, "N-no! I mean, well–" she let her feeble denial end and instead said, "It's complicated."

Elijah smiled sadly in response. "Love always is." He looked like he had more to say but cut off when he noticed a quickly approaching figure. "Ah. And here is my brother himself. Excuse me Caroline; I must leave your side now. Niklaus gets ever so possessive and I've faced his anger more than enough in my long existence." Elijah raised his glass as a farewell before he disappeared into the crowd.

Klaus watched his departing brother with irritation before he approached and then glanced around, probably to see if Stefan was still lurking nearby, before he spoke, "Caroline, will you join me?" He gestured to the nearest staircase.

"Why?" She asked, wary. Stefan's words still rang loudly in her head, on constant repeat despite her best effort to block them out.

"There's something I'd like to show you." He said and she picked up on the hint of desperation in his voice.

_The best thing for everyone would be if I just leave the ball right now. I'll make it so I never have to see Klaus again. I'll forget everything that happened tonight. _

Klaus took her silence as a negative. "Please," was all he had to say for her to give in.

"Okay," she quietly agreed. His smile in return was enough to make her forget any doubts and, always the gentlemen, he offered his hand. After giving him an _'are-you-serious?'_ look she put her hand in his and allowed Klaus to lead her away from the main room.

After all the time she had already spent with Klaus it's not like a few more minutes would change very much, she reasoned.

Caroline couldn't have been more wrong.


	14. Dangerous Liaisons III

**Chapter 14**

"So… what did you want to show me?" Caroline asked when they entered what she assumed was the room they held whatever Klaus wanted to show her. The room was just like the others in the mansion; elegant, with expensive furniture allocated around the room and extravagant pillars that held up the ceiling.

"One of my passions," he replied as they stopped in front of a grand painting displayed on the wall.

"Wow. Impressive," she commented while admiring the painting—it _really_ was impressive. She never thought Klaus would be one for art. "I take it the curators at the Louve aren't on vervain."

Klaus chuckled. "Yeah, well that's their mistake."

Caroline shook her head but decided to keep any lectures to herself; it probably wouldn't get her anywhere. She glanced down at the jewellery she was wearing and a question she had wanted to ask for a while popped into her head again, except now she had the opportunity to voice it.

"What about these?" Caroline held out her wrist to show him the bracelet. "Where'd you steal this from?"

"Well, that's a long story," Klaus answered elusively. "But rest assured it was worn by a princess… almost as beautiful as you."

The cheesy compliment made her roll her eyes. It was becoming harder and harder to remember the person standing next to her was a murderer when he was so hopelessly romantic. Klaus was becoming more like an awkward prom date from high school.

She shook her finger at him to show the ring. "And this?" Sure, Elijah had told her a few things about the ring but she wanted to see if Klaus himself was going to tell her.

Klaus hesitated briefly before he answered back vaguely, "That's an even longer story."

He hadn't really answered any of her questions, she realised. Caroline was just about to inquire further, because dammit she wanted answers, when she noticed the sketches sprawled out on the table. She picked one up and a quick flicker of her eyes to one piece of paper to another showed that they had obviously been drawn by the same artist. So unless Klaus had a favourite artist the only other option would be…

"Wait a second. Did – did _you_ do these?" She asked incredulously, dreading the answer. If his answer was ye—

"Yeah," _Dammit._ "Um... actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage." Klaus admitted, before he added sheepishly with a hint of sadness, "Not that anyone would notice."

Caroline couldn't help but gape even if it made her look a bit stupid. Not only had Klaus—Mr-always-speak-elegantly—said 'um', but the discovery that he also sketched was too much for her mind to keep up with. There was no way she could imagine Klaus—_the thousand year old hybrid_—sitting with a pen and paper and…drawing. A hobby like that was too…normal, too human. _Besides_, she thought with spite, _Klaus doesn't create things, he destroys them._

"Have you been?" Klaus asked, referring to Hermitage, and brought Caroline out of her quickly spiralling dark thoughts.

"I've never really been anywhere," she confessed. Caroline hadn't meant for it to sound so pitiful and almost winced at how pathetic the fact was. The small town, Mystic Falls, was as exciting as it got for her.

"I'll take you," Klaus declared and she looked at him in surprise. "Wherever you want."

Caroline looked away with a scoff at the promise, despite how tempting it seemed. He might as well be offering her the world but she still wouldn't be able to accept.

"Rome." Klaus proposed and when she rolled her eyes at him he suggested, "Paris… Tokyo?"

"Oh,_ wow_," she exclaimed while laughing at the sheer bizarreness of Klaus taking her on _holiday_. Klaus had joined in her laughter with her and she started at him while trying to memorize the sound, she may never hear it again after all. She wondered if he was like this with anyone else, like his hybrids—

_Tyler._

The name hit her like a tidal wave and she tore her gaze away from Klaus. When her eyes rested on the drawings though, it just made the situation worse as it caused her to hope Klaus had a piece of humanity in him; she shouldn't be hoping.

Caroline took a deep breath before she said the words she knew would cause a rift between them, but words that had to be said nonetheless. "Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want." She saw from the corner of her eye that Klaus's smile had frozen at her remark but she carried on recklessly, "Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and bring you things."

The smile he wore was on the brink of disappearing when Klaus stated, "You're making assumptions."

"Then why do you need Tyler?" Caroline challenged him. "_Stop_ controlling him. _Give_ him his life back." _Because maybe then I can be in your presence guilt crawling in my chest and consuming me._

Klaus's earlier charming attitude vanished and the tightly controlled mask she had got used to seeing returned. "You know," he started in a low and dangerous tone, "this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave."

There was a moment of silence filled with the two glaring at each other. Caroline was full of anger and she clenched her fists. She wasn't sure who she was most angry at; Klaus or herself. She was stupid for ever considering that Klaus would free Tyler.

"I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either," she recalled what Klaus had told her earlier about his father. "And that's why you compel people, or you sire them, or you try to _buy_ them off!" She ripped the expensive bracelet off and threw it to the ground. "But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to _understand _them." Caroline then removed the ring and chucked it blindly. She barely noticed how Klaus caught the item with quick reflexes.

Caroline spun around in her heels quickly—she really didn't want to witness the expression he must be showing after her harsh, yet truthful, words—and headed for the door. For the second time that night Klaus grabbed her wrist before she could make her escape. Unlike the first time, however, Caroline was in a less pleasant mood and this time actually attempted to free herself. Klaus held on with a vice like grip.

Panic began to engulf her as she turned back to face him. Klaus's features were tight, controlled and emotionless. He simply watched her struggles with unreadable eyes before he said quietly, "You're right."

"I'm right?" Caroline echoed in disbelief at his agreement. Wasn't this the part where he murdered her in cold blood for her bold words?

"To earn love freely is something I've never experienced, so I've always resorted to alternatives—intimidation, threats, seduction, bribery." Klaus brought her hand up and gently slipped the ring back on her finger. "But believe me when I say this, Caroline, I wanted to give you these gifts. Not to buy you. No bribes." She wondered if he even realised his thumb was stroking her hand in a circle motion. "No threats. No motives. Just you." Klaus rested his forehead on hers. "And me."

She could feel the heat from him through her thin dress. His hands slid into her hair, pushing an unruly curl out of the way and his touch left a scorching hot trail. She opened her mouth to say something—_anything_—but the emotions exposed in his eyes stole any words away.

"Give me a chance," Klaus murmured as his breath caressed her face and his lips were so near that all it would take was a tiny movement to close the distance. "Caroline."

Whatever trance she had been in crumbled when Klaus said her name and she pushed him away, taking a few steps back to create some much needed distance so she could think clearly.

"I –I can't," she managed to stumble out despite her flustered state. Because really, what else can she say? Those two words were enough_. She can't_ because he's the enemy. _She can't_ because he's why Tyler's gone and stuck in a sire bond. _She can't_ for so many reasons.

But she _wants_ to for even more reasons.

This time Caroline made sure to use her vampire speed to escape the room.

Klaus made no move to stop her and watched as she fled. It didn't take a thousand years of lifetime experience to know he had messed up. He was a fool, really, for thinking he would—or _could_—ever have her. She was too pure, too innocent for someone corrupted as him.

Hadn't he not always said that love was for the weak? The very feeling itself a weakness? He was becoming weak. But the worst thing was that he didn't particularly care if that was so. A shimmer of reflected light brought him out of his musings and he looked down at the cause. The bracelet. Klaus picked up the object off the floor and put it on the desk as he sat down. The only thing that was keeping him from tearing the item apart was the fact that Caroline had previously worn it.

Without realising he was doing it, Klaus reached over for one of the pencils on the desk and started to draw. It was no surprise when the person he was sketching was Caroline. Every curve of her face, every detail, every emotion of hers was printed into his mind and he had no trouble copying them onto the paper in front of him.

He had barely been sketching for five minutes when his hearing picked up on a yell. It wasn't the person who yelled that was important though, it was the _name_ they had screamed in panic.

_Caroline._

* * *

><p>Caroline stomped down the stairs, pulling back up a dress strap that had fallen during her quick flee from Klaus. As soon as she found Matt she was leaving this godforsaken mansion and never coming back. A quick scour of the Foyer below showed that her friend was no-where in the vicinity though and worry began to seep into her. Since the dance, she hadn't seen him; she had been too… <em>busy<em> with Klaus. She quickly began to move before she would start feeling the inevitable shame.

_It's okay_, she comforted herself, _I'll just ask Elena and Damon where his gone. I bet Matt's fine_.

She never made it to the couple as she heard a voice she would recognise anywhere gasp in pain.

Matt.

Any thought of somebody witnessing her using unnatural speed never occurred to her as she rushed towards the sound. When she made it to the balcony she halted in shock at the sight. Kol Mikaelsen, the cocky idiot who had approached her earlier, was now gripping Matt in what, at first glance, would look like a friendly handshake. But the snapping sound of a bone breaking in Matt's hand clearly showed otherwise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed to the Original who was now smiling coldly at her.

"Caroline," Kol greeted pleasantly as if he didn't had a killer grip on Matt. "I have to say I'm surprised, I had assumed Nik would have been with you most of the night to keep you occupied while I dealt with this commoner." He paused as he considered the current situation. "Then again, this certainly makes it more of a spectacle, doesn't it? You can witness his death first hand."

"Let him go, _now_!" She snapped, allowing her fangs to appear. "Or I'll –"

Kol's menacing laugh cut her off. "Or you'll _what_?" He released his grip on Matt, but before she could breathe a sigh of relief or even move to stop him, Kol had kicked Matt into the wall. He then smirked at her distraught expression. "You can't stop me, you're just a little baby vampire."

Blood began to trickle down Matt's face and in a rush of anger and newfound strength she dashed at Kol and pushed him over the balcony railing. Kol's eyes widened at the sudden action and, just as she was about to say a snarky comment as he plummeted to the ground, Kol's hand snatched out to drag her down with him. During the chaos she distantly heard Matt yell her name in panic. They both began tumbling to the ground, each trying to get the upper hand before the unavoidable landing.

Kol was the one who took the impact of the fall and she made sure to land extra hard on him. After she regained her senses she tried to pull herself off him to get away, but he was too quick and flipped her over so they had changed positions. Now she was the one on the cold concrete floor.

"Not bad," he praised, "but not good enough, either."

Her breath caught in her throat when he displayed his fangs and Caroline suddenly became very aware of the severity of the situation. _This was it_, she thought with dread, _I'm going to die. Worse of all, I'm going to get killed by a narcissist!_

"You know," Kol began conversationally despite their current predicament, "I can actually understand what Nik see's in you."

"Oh god," Caroline grumbled. "If you're going to kill me, just get on with it!"

His smile twitched at her remark and she was sure he was going to take her up on her order but then his weight on top of her vanished all together. She propped herself up with an elbow to see her saviour in front of her—she wasn't surprised to find it was Klaus—now glaring at the younger Original threateningly. The look sent shivers down her spine; she had never seen Klaus so angry.

"Nik," Kol began to say as he picked himself off the floor where Klaus must have thrown him. "Come to join in on the fun?"

Klaus's eyes flashed darky. "I don't know what happened, but that doesn't matter," his tone held pure fury. "If she has even one scratch on her I will kill you."

Caroline looked down at herself to see that, yes, she did have a few scratches and, even if Kol deserved whatever was coming to him, she couldn't let Klaus kill (or dagger, whatever) his own brother. She knew all too well how important family was now that she had lost one parent. She also knew how important Klaus's family was to him despite the front he put up. He would regret hurting them again.

"I was the one that attacked him," she blurted out and, in a way, it was true. She had been the one to attack first (even though Kol provoked her and was about to kill Matt which gave her a pretty damn good reason). She saw Kol arch an eyebrow towards her at the outburst.

Klaus slowly turned to face her and she felt like she was under a spotlight when he fixed his calculating eyes on her. A few silent, tense filled moments passed before he must have found what he was looking for as he turned back to Kol and asked, "Is this true?"

Kol flicked his gaze to her while straightening out his bowtie (a part of her cheered that she managed to destroy his otherwise perfect demeanour). There was something displayed in Kol's eyes as he regarded her; curiosity, surprise and…reluctant respect? The moment passed quickly before his arrogant grin returned to his face when he said, "It is indeed. It was merely self-defence, brother. I wasn't aware she would be so…_aggressive_."

In a moment of anger Caroline flipped him the middle finger. Thankfully Klaus had his back to her and was unable to see the rude gesture. Kol, however, didn't miss the action and his grin widened considerably. She really regretted saving his ungrateful ass.

Klaus wasn't convinced. "Was tossing her over the balcony really necessary, Kol?"

"A moment of panic," Kol lied effortlessly. "I'm not used to blondes throwing themselves at me. Well," he started to add as an afterthought with a cheeky grin, "not in that _manner_."

Klaus growled. His patience was incredibly thin when it came to his younger brother. "Leave now, Kol." His brother remained unaffected so he threatened, "_Before_ I reconsider my decision to be merciful and keep you daggered for another century."

"I'd like to see you try," Kol remarked. He then glanced at both of them and Caroline couldn't help but smile at his obvious crushed pride he was displaying at being saved by her, the 'little baby vampire'. He must have caught her smug grin as he added, "Try not to kill each other in your _lover's_ spat." He shrugged and smiled at the alternative. "Or do."

Kol finally swaggered back into the mansion and she glared at his retreating form with venom. If he even thought of hurting Matt again she would do more than throw him off a balcony. When the huge doors closed with a loud bang she became very aware it was just now her and Klaus outside.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked while his gaze swiftly skimmed over her body for any serious injuries. When he found none, he offered his hand.

"I'm fine." Caroline grumbled and ignored his hand while standing up. She didn't want to touch him after what had happened earlier, she didn't think her resolve was strong enough to endure it. It was difficult to hold his gaze while they were filled with such unconcealed worry in them for _her_, so she instead smoothed the creases in her dress she had received from the tumble.

He easily picked up on her clear aversion and sighed, raking a hand through his dishevelled hair (which was odd, as it was usually perfectly kept and she wondered if it was from his rush to get to her).

"Caroline," he started, his voice now soft and nothing like how he addressed Kol. "About earlier –"

"Don't," she cut in. "I-I just can't." She repeated the words she had spoken earlier; whether she was trying to convince him or herself she didn't know.

Klaus smiled weakly, the expression not quite meeting his eyes. "You can't, or you won't?"

Caroline bit down on her lip, hard enough to draw blood. She answered honestly, "Both."

The doors Kol had previously retreated into opened with a slam and she saw Matt, holding his head to cover some of the blood, rush out followed by Elena, Damon and Stefan.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled, "Matt told us you were fighting Kol so we…" she let her sentence die off as she noticed Klaus standing next to Caroline.

Damon, who looked extremely pissed off, snorted. "I told you Klaus would save her. But I guess since I'm not Stefan my words don't matter."

Stefan lifted an eyebrow at this and she could see the touch of smugness in his features. Elena ignored Damon (clearly, they must have had another fight) and headed for Caroline.

Caroline put a hand up to stop her. "I'm fine, I wasn't hurt," she assured them, "I'm leaving now anyway."

Elena gave a nod, but it was clear to see on her face that Caroline would be receiving numerous questions tomorrow.

"Where is Kol now?" Stefan asked, glancing around the garden as if the Original would pop out of the bushes.

"Who cares?" Damon snapped at his brother. He then regarded Caroline with pride. "Good job Blondie. I just wish I had gotten there first to give him the beating myself, but still."

She rolled her eyes at him. Trust Damon to dish out compliments only when it came to beating up Originals.

"I'll drive you back," Matt offered.

The offer caused Caroline to let out a small laugh. "Actually, I think it will be _me_ driving _you_ back!" She pointed to his head. "In your condition you'll drive us into a tree or run someone over – probably both."

"True," he reluctantly agreed with a smile. "Come on, I'll show you to my car."

She went to follow Matt but unconsciously glanced back at Klaus one last time.

Klaus had watched the whole exchange silently, his gaze permanently on Caroline for the entire time. When he did finally speak the only thing he said, which was addressed to Matt, was: "Make sure she gets home safely."

The hybrid had then vanished in seconds, leaving everyone equally confused at the new development that Klaus might not be as heartless as they all believed.


	15. All My Children I

**Note: **I... finally… managed to update…*cries* Thanks for waiting patiently and all the support for this story has been lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

The light scratch of pencil on paper was the only sound throughout the large mansion. An artist's hands were busy at work, creating the image they had pictured effortlessly in their own mind—

"Nik! There you are! I've been meaning to ask…"

Klaus sighed as he looked up from the paper to meet the sight of his youngest brother heading down the stairs, a mischievous smile already on display. The peace and quiet was nice while it lasted, Klaus thought, already resigning himself to at least an hour of Kol's vexing antics.

Klaus waved his free hand absently in a shoo gesture. "Go bother someone else with your questions, Kol."

The younger Original was not deterred at all and stood before Klaus, the grin now wider. "I know what's got you down."

"Please, enlighten me," Klaus drawled dispassionately.

"Blonde curls and blue eyes. The exact kind," he leant over to get a complete view of Klaus's current work, "sketched onto that very paper."

Klaus remained impassive despite wanting to snatch those very drawn features away from prying eyes. "There's nothing wrong between me and Caroline," he lied, glad when Kol finished inspecting his latest artwork and moved over to the couch opposite.

"And yet she left that evening with Matt—the _commoner_, of all people!—and not you." Kol leant back in his chair, enjoying the irritation blatantly displayed on Klaus's face before continuing, "As your brother I am truly ashamed."

Klaus shrugged; an attempt to cover up just how much the fact that he had practically pushed Caroline into Matt's arms annoyed him. Judging from Kol's smug grin, it clearly wasn't working so he decided to retaliate with: "Well now you know how I've felt about you these past thousand years, Kol; shame, shame and more shame."

He was only able to remain pleased with his comeback for a few seconds before Kol spoke again, effectively erasing any satisfaction.

"At least my interest in a girl doesn't scare them off."

That one certainly caused a dent in Klaus's ego, with Caroline's rejection of him still fresh in his mind. Not that he would ever let Kol know that.

"And why do my social affairs interest you so?" He inquired, though he didn't particularly care for the answer.

"Because I'm bored!" Kol whined childishly, flopping back on the chair and looking up at the ceiling as if it held the answers he needed. "I can only get so much entertainment from bothering you—"

"Glad to be of service," Klaus muttered, most of his attention still on his drawing.

"—and Rebekah isn't back yet, no doubt still snuggled up against whatever poor fellow she's decided to string along this time. Elijah is still far too moral and dull and don't even get me started on the lack of killing I had yesterday, all thanks to your baby vampire. My conclusion? Boring and in desperate need of entertainment."

"Then what are you waiting for?" He spared Kol a glance of contempt for the new nickname he appeared to have given Caroline before returning his gaze to the sketch. "Have at it," he encouraged, hoping it would work so he could be left to his piece of art once again.

"It's no fun going alone," Kol admitted with a pout before he abruptly sat up. "Join me Nik!" At Klaus's obvious denial through silence, Kol's tone turned dark and his playful demeanour disappeared as he said, "It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger through my heart and threatening to do the very same thing yesterday."

The twisted persuasion forced Klaus to actually look at his brother properly. He couldn't deny the thread of regret that reached him because of his past actions. Although his threat from yesterday was an action he didn't feel any remorse for. While he had been absent from the start of the fight between his brother and Caroline, he wasn't naïve enough to believe she had been the one to start the violence. Klaus was also quite the (unwilling) expert on just how troublesome and provoking Kol could be.

Over a thousand years he had also picked up on a few useful skills, one of them being that he could easily detect and pick up on lies. Of course, Caroline not being a very efficient liar may have had something to do with it too. Caroline lying to him didn't particularly bother him, what really bothered him was _why_ she had lied to him.

Even more frustrating was that Kol had played along in the lie. They had been 'working together' in a sense, which irritated him greatly. Could it be that she was… protecting Kol? Which was absurd; Kol would have easily killed her if he had the chance! Then again, she had done the very same thing with his disobedient hybrid only weeks before. She always had been far too selfless…

"Okay, fine," Klaus finally gave in. "Why not?" He placed the sketch book down, leaving the drawing half finished—he could easily finish it later. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder both Rebekah's date and my own."

_It might also give me a distraction from thinking about her_, Klaus silently added.

"That's the spirit, brother!" Kol followed eagerly behind as Klaus left the living room. "Also, my intention was never to _murder_ your date, Nik."

Klaus didn't even bother to keep the sarcasm out of his voice when he replied, "You could have fooled me."

"I speak the truth – it was really just a test." Klaus's only response was to give him a glare so he elaborated, "An experiment to see how far you had fallen for her. I have to say; even _I_ was surprised when you showed up like a white knight to save her."

"Kol." He said flatly.

Kol looked over at him in questioning. "Yes?"

"Be quiet."

The younger brother actually obliged for once, but his satisfied smile stayed on his lips for the whole journey. Which, in Klaus's opinion, was even more infuriating.

* * *

><p>Caroline had been the first to leave Bonnie's house after their little get together. As she was now in one of her favourite clothes shops she allowed the happy pretence she put up in front of her friends slide of her face and to be replaced with…what? Sadness? Regret? Hate for herself? It wasn't hard to figure out the cause of these horrible emotions either.<p>

Bonnie's earlier words repeated throughout her head again. _"He'll be dead by the end of the night."_

By the end of the night Klaus will be dead, then. How did she feel about that? She had no idea. She should have known, no, she _did_ know this would eventually happen. It was just something she had been pushing aside, avoiding to confront because of the confusion it would cause. Wasn't this the inevitable goal they had been trying to reach ever since Klaus had appeared?

A ringtone brought Caroline out of her chaotic thoughts and she glanced at the caller id. _Damon_. With a huff she stashed the phone back inside her bag and kept raking through the sale section. It was doubtful he was calling to check if she was okay or, god forbid, to make small talk.

When it got to the fourth ring (he was never one to take no for an answer) Caroline gave in and finally answered, fully prepared to exclaim her annoyance to the vampire on the other line when she was greeted with Damon's own frustration.

"It's about time! A second later and I would have been forced to run over to your place, something I wasn't too keen on if I'm being completely honest. Although," he said with unrestrained annoyance, "it would have been a lot _quicker_."

Caroline almost wished she hadn't answered now. If Damon had dashed through her front door with no warning what so ever, her mother—the one and only Sheriff Forbes—would have put her shooting skills to good use on the intruding vampire before realizing who it was.

"I'm happy I'm not actually back home yet then," she said with a pointless smile. "So what do you want?"

There was a clink that sounded very much like a whiskey glass being placed on a table. "Straight to the point, hm? How about some girly gossip to pass th–"

"I'm seconds away from hanging up and turning off my phone," Caroline interrupted, severely tempted to do just that. She expected some sort of playful remark back, so when Damon's next words were said so seriously she found herself unable to respond straightaway.

"I'm sure you've heard of the plan from Bonnie by now. Tonight will be a full moon, our chance to finally get rid of all the Originals at once."

"I know," was her curt reply as she mentally vowed to never answer her phone again if it was Damon.

"Well there's been a little…_modification_ to the plan." His rare apprehensiveness immediately put her on alert. "Elijah found out about his mummy's plans. As one might imagine he wasn't exactly thrilled."

He went silent for a few moments and she found that, when Damon did eventually speak, she had gripped a random piece of clothing so hard she had created holes in the lovely fabric. Hopefully none of the workers would notice.

"He has taken Elena as a…bargaining chip."

_Oh_. That explained Damon's behaviour. Instead of bombarding him with questions and several insults for letting Elena get held captive she held her tongue and waited for him to speak. He wouldn't be telling her this for no reason, which meant they must need her help.

"Not to worry though, as yours truly has come up with Plan B," he informed her with pride. "We still have one dagger on us and, as you know, if one of them goes down while they are linked together by Esther's spell – they will _all_ go down. Apart from Klaus that is," Damon continued, "And this is where _you_ come in."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, even though she was sure she already knew where this was going.

She had been expecting a call from one of the Salvatore brothers ever since she learnt about Esther's goal from Bonnie. While she had known she wouldn't have been able to escape the Original drama, she had hoped on at least being able to spend the night watching crappy television shows and remaining blissfully unaware (or at least, trying her best to) as Esther's plan began. Now that Elijah was using the life of Elena over them Caroline had to help in any way she could. The Original had the upper hand on them now.

"Klaus is…smart." Even over the phone Caroline could easily make out Damon's reluctance to admit that. "So we'll need some sort of…_distraction_."

She kept silent. Maybe she could play the old trick and say they got disconnected, an excuse that was painfully obvious but right now Caroline would take anything she could get to buy a little time. What she would do with that time was a mystery—perhaps shout and scream about how unfair life was and in the process get kicked out of the store?

Damon, oblivious to her inner turmoil, didn't seem to be affected by her silence at all as he hinted, "Preferably a _blonde_ one."

"This sucks!" Caroline suddenly snapped, beyond caring if she sounded immature. "Why can't you get someone else to seduce him? Or…or you can piss him off, or something! You're good at that."

Damon sighed and she knew that was an eye roll to accompany that. "Because Blondie, love is much more blinding and distracting than hate – with extra emphasis on the _distracting _part here."

What Damon was saying actually made sense, annoyingly for her. If anyone else was to try and keep Klaus busy they would probably end up losing a vital organ or, knowing his short temper (not that she knew Klaus that well, of course), dead.

"Also, I would like to continue living my... un-dead existence past tonight," Damon added, unknowingly proving her thoughts right. He said it with a tone that suggested he was recalling every injury Klaus had inflicted upon him.

"…Fine. I'll do it," she conceded. (Did she really even have a choice anymore?) There was a pause as she considered just exactly how she would go about this. "Wait, hang on…what am I going to wear that will seduce a one thousand year old hybrid?"

"I'm not entirely sure why _I_ would know the answer to that and if I should feel offended that you asked. Besides," his tone turned heavy with amusement, "whatever you've been wearing so far seems to have done the trick."

"Oh, shut up Damon!" Not waiting for his next snarky reply, she went to end the call but Damon cut in first.

"Are you sure you are up for this?"

At first she felt a little offended. Was Damon really doubting and questioning her ability to keep a man interested for a few minutes? But then she noted the underlying caring tone in his voice; he was asking the question for her sake. It was a shock to realise that, out of everyone, it was _Damon_ who was the most aware of what was happening between her and Klaus.

Despite wanting to blurt everything to her friends she had effectively been keeping them in the dark and all they knew was that Klaus had taken an interest in her (and maybe if she kept telling them that she would begin to believe that was all there was to it herself).

Caroline countered with a question of her own. "Is there anyone else who can do this?"

They both already knew the answer to that, but Damon decided to humour her anyway, "No."

"Then I'll do it," she concluded with determination, "For Elena."

She tried to remember what she had stowed away in her wardrobe as she raced back home. Somehow she didn't think her cheerleader outfit would quite do the job…

* * *

><p>Klaus downed another drink, satisfaction lasting only an instant before the alcoholic taste was replaced with the stinging hunger that never quite disappeared. By this time of night the Grill was already full with several intoxicated humans—easy pickings.<p>

Lucky fools, being able to drown out those sorrows so easily.

Or unlucky, by the time he and Kol finished with them.

The last time he had been at Mystic Grill—or any bar, for that matter—was when Stefan had been in possession of his coffins. It was also the time that he had witnessed Caroline half-drunk, which was rather amusing as she slurred pathetic insults towards hi—

Bloody hell.

Even now he couldn't stop thinking about the peppy, bright eyed, blonde vampire.

With a frown he reached into his jean pocket to get his mobile and call Rebekah. Usually by now his sister would be bothering him about some problem or a complaint, yet he hadn't heard from her all day. This was unusual for Rebekah, being the pampered drama queen that she was.

When she still hadn't answered after several calls Klaus left a rushed and blunt, "Call me."

The only other time Rebekah had not answered his calls was because she had been _unable_ to—the time Elena had, quite literally, stabbed her in the back. Surely the doppelgänger's group weren't foolish enough to try something like that again?

Kol leant towards Klaus and said in a hushed tone, "Please try to smile, Nik. You're scaring all the pretty little things away." He then looked down at the phone in his hands. "Do you find it odd that the baby vampire won't answer your calls?"

That nickname was really starting to grate on Klaus's nerves.

(And it's not like he even had Caroline's number to be able to call her anyway.)

(Which he would also not let Kol be aware of. Klaus could easily obtain her number if he so desired.)

"I find it odd," Klaus began to correct with a snarl, "that the rest of our family has disappeared for the day."

"You know our sister is a strumpet." Kol said easily. "As for Elijah? Oh, he is probably reflecting on every sin he has ever done in life – no doubt joined by Finn. And mother?" He shrugged, not looking the least bit worried. "Your guess is as good as mine on that one."

Call it anxiety—paranoia, perhaps—but Klaus was on edge and, in all his immortal life, he had never been one to ignore his instincts.

Kol's mocking reached him again. "Don't tell me you're jealous because you may not be Rebekah's favourite brother anymore."

"Ridiculous," Klaus mumbled. He then tilted his head in the direction of two humans. "Why don't you help yourself to that doctor you've had your eye on since we got here?"

His brother didn't even need to look behind him. "And risk the wrath of a vampire hunter?" He asked mockingly, not concerned about the female's company in the slightest.

"That's never stopped you before."

"And it never will." Kol responded with a smug smile before setting of in the direction of his current obsession.

Klaus took that time to head for the backdoor of the bar, purpose clearly set on his features, and easily slipped away as if he had never been there.

Alaric Saltzman watched from the other side of the bar with panic and terror as the hybrid left the building, destroying the plan Damon had informed him of only minutes earlier; how could they distract someone who was no longer here?

Alaric was no vampire with heightened senses, that was for sure, but he'd have to be blind to not notice Klaus's calculating gaze as he spoke with his brother. His abrupt exit only confirmed Alaric's thoughts; Klaus had grown suspicious and was going to act upon it. If Klaus was also to find out about the Original witches spell, like Elijah, they would be in trouble.

To make things even worse, Kol was deliberately heading for them. There was no way they could stick to the plan anymore.

There was also no time to alert Caroline either.

* * *

><p>All black had been the final decision after quickly trying on several outfits. Why? Caroline wasn't entirely sure—maybe because it made her feel more daring while playing the part of a seductress, a sinful and slightly villainess charade. Or perhaps she was dressed like she was going to a funeral because, in less than an hour, she would responsible for the deaths of a whole family.<p>

"_You are not doing this. Esther is doing this."_

Those were the very words she had told Elena earlier. But, Caroline wondered, was she trying to reduce Elena's guilt or her own? Now was hardly the right time to be thinking about it though, as she stood outside the bar that both Klaus and Kol were in (two originals she hadn't exactly parted on good terms with).

She became more anxious with every second that passed; Elijah would order Rebekah to kill Elena at nine. She had no more time to delay or hesitate.

With a last check over of herself, she set her shoulders and opened the doors with as much confidence she could gather knowing she was seconds away from having Klaus's eyes on her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

Oh no, has Caroline missed her chance? :o Yeah, I'm mean for ending it there! I'm soooo glad I finally got this finished. ;-; My forehead was hurting from all the face palming I did when I couldn't think of what to write next.

When I first post a chapter I think, 'Yeah, this is good!' then a few days pass and I think it's the worst thing ever. Why does my brain do this to me? Oh yeah, I may be editing some of the earlier chapters soon (a.k.a probably not for ages), so don't worry if this story has less chapters one day or something like that.

Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter, feedback is helpful and well, nice to read!


End file.
